


Золото Слизерина

by Mr_Sharkis



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sharkis/pseuds/Mr_Sharkis
Summary: «Принц Слизерина» не просто красивое выражение, призванное потешить эго отпрыска древного рода. Это сила сюзерена, противостоять которой ты не можешь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликован на Фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/4940536

В тишине библиотеки, печально вздыхая над свитками и усердно скрипя пером, сидели Рон и Гарри; Гермиона, затащившая их сюда, помогала разобраться с зельями Невиллу. Неподалеку от них, закрывшись учебниками и довольно громко хихикая, шептались несколько слизеринок с младших курсов:

— Вы слышали? Все уже решено. Обряд проведут на Самайн. — Худенькая шатенка с заговорщицким видом подалась вперед к подругам.

— Да ну, откуда ты знаешь? — Пухлая блондинка недоверчиво вскинула брови. — Я слышала, что Он отказывается.

— Ему не позволят, ты что! Я знаю, потому что слышала разговор Забини и Нотта.

— Говорят, Нотт тоже хочет попробовать, — высказалась другая шатенка, не отвлекаясь от конспектов.

— Ага, пусть попытается, — привлекая внимание, рассмеялись девчонки. — Малфою он не соперник.

— Это точно, — кивнула шатенка с записями. — Неужели у нас правда будет Принц?

— Будет, — мечтательно вздохнула блондинка. — Ох, и запоет же Гриффиндор тогда!

— Точно, эти-то давно всю честь потеряли. Не факультет, а позорище, — фыркнула другая шатенка и вдруг замолчала, не продолжив презрительную речь в сторону львов.

В дверях, окидывая библиотеку внимательным взглядом, стоял высокий темнокожий брюнет. Девочки, быстро оглянувшись, поняли, что в библиотеке с их факультета - только они, а значит, юноша ищет их. С высокомерным спокойствием они собрали свитки, отдали книги мадам Пинс и, окинув напоследок презрительным взглядом зал, подошли к старшекурснику. Проводив взглядом слизеринцев, Гарри повернулся к друзьям:

— О чем они болтали? Что Малфой собирается сделать?

— Глупости, Гарри, — раздраженно бросил Рон. — Чистокровные снобы.

— И не глупости вовсе, — вмешался Невилл. — Прости, Рон. Они говорили о Принце Слизерина.

— О Малфое, что ли? — перебил его Поттер.

— Нет. О титуле.

— Но семья Малфоя не имеет титулов, — нахмурился брюнет, пытаясь вспомнить, что он знает об этой семье.

— Вообще-то, Малфои — лорды, как и большинство богатых чистокровных семей Англии, — поправила его Гермиона. — Но они действительно не принцы.

— Это ненаследуемый титул, он дается магией. Это традиция со Времен Основателей. Через десять лет после открытия Хогвартса в школе на каждом факультете появлялся человек, являющийся образцом качеств своего Дома. И каким-то образом магия закрепила за этими людьми власть похожую на власть сюзерена, только менее сильную. Но вместе с властью пришли обязательства. Принцы должны были защищать студентов своих факультетов, они могли оспорить решения своих деканов. Но защищать они должны были не только во время своего обучения, а всю свою жизнь. Их имена всегда были известны каждому на факультете, и каждый мог написать им и попросить о помощи и защите. Хогвартс никогда не закрывал свои двери для них, они в любую минуту могли прийти или даже аппарировать в замок, только одни. Первое появление Принцев было потрясением. Однако потом выяснилась закономерность: никогда Принцами не стать никому из потомков Основателей и никому с магловской кровью. Принцы не обязаны появляется сразу на всех факультетах, более того, это считалось редкостью и случалось всего несколько раз, включая самый первый. Чтобы облегчить поиск Принцев Хогвартс создал для каждого факультета артефакт, совершить обряд над которым мог только Принц. Никаких негативных эффектов от неудачных попыток не было. Обычно до обряда допускались студенты, от третьего курса и старше.

— Почему ты говоришь обо всем в прошедшем времени? — внимательно слушавшая Гермиона нахмурилась. — Так, словно Принцы были очень давно и больше не появятся.

— Так оно и есть. Последний Принц на Слизерине был больше четверти века назад. А на других факультетах и того дольше.

— Но почему?

— Не знаю, обычно новый Принц появлялся, когда предыдущий становился старым или умирал, то есть уже не мог выполнять свои обязательства. Редко Принц появлялся при еще способном Принце Дома. В таких случаях новый должен был являть собой просто квинтэссенцию качеств факультета. Кстати, последним Принцем Слизерина был как раз прадед Малфоя и вообще у них они чаще всего появлялись. Неудивительно, что он хочет попробовать.

— Да он-то кажется, как раз и не хочет, — тихо заметил Гарри. — Ты же слышал, что мелкие говорили, он отказывается.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Уизли. — Наверняка, боится.

— И это нормально. Кому хочется нести ответственность за несколько поколений слизеринцев, среди которых твои родители? — покачал головой Невилл. — Я думал, он еще в том году обряд пройдет, но нет. А сейчас ему, видимо, не отвертеться. Однокурсники не позволят.

— Интересно, а что это за обряд? Вот бы его увидеть или почитать о нем, — глаза девушки загорелись. — Откуда ты столько знаешь о них?

— Бабушка рассказывала, — смущенно пожал плечами парень, — Это одни из тех знаний, что передаются из поколения в поколение в чистокровных семьях. Нам рассказывают, как сказки на ночь, легенды о создании и устройстве нашего мира, а повзрослев, мы понимаем, что не все легенды только легенды. Так что ты нигде этого не прочитаешь. А вот увидеть можно.

Расстроившаяся Грейнджер посветлела:

— Как?

— За обрядом должны наблюдать представители всех факультетов. Не все, конечно. Двоих-троих будет достаточно, можно, конечно, и больше, но выбирают их представители того Дома, который проводит обряд. В Слизерине за это, похоже, отвечает Забини. Попробуй поговорить с ним.

— Кого он пригласит, как думаешь?

— С Гриффиндора, скорее всего, меня и Парвати. С Равейкло — Луну и Падму. С Хаффлпаффа — Боунс и Диггори.

— Почему? — удивился Гарри.

— Я и Парвати, потому что мы более лояльные и знаем традиции, не приглашать же ему врагов возможного Принца, — улыбнулся Лонгботтом. — Падма и Луна по той же причине. Боунс и Диггори — дети министерских работников, наверняка, они встречались на балах в Министерстве и с Малфоем, и с Забини, и опять-таки знают традиции.

— Ты хорошо в этом разбираешься.

Парень неопределенно пожал плечами. Гарри, прокрутив в голове весь разговор, зацепился за одну фразу:

— Почему ты сказал, что однокурсники не позволят Малфою отказаться? Разве можно заставить пройти обряд?

— Заставить нельзя, а вот объявить бойкот можно. Слизерину после провала Того-кого-нельзя-называть пришлось нелегко. От факультета отказываются, а сила факультета зависит от его выпускников. Появление Принца поможет решить эту проблему. Малфой идеальный кандидат, а раз так, то слизеринцы из кожи вон вылезут, но своего не упустят. Так что обряд дело решенное, как бы он не отнекивался, — пояснил Лонгботтом.

***

 

Самайн неумолимо приближался, а вместе с ним приближались загадочный ритуал слизеринцев и прибытие делегаций других школ на Турнир. Гарри равнодушно ковырялся в тарелке, а сидевшая напротив Гермиона бросала раздраженные взгляды на слизеринский стол:

— Он даже разговаривать не стал! — возмущалась девушка.

— Ну, а чего ты ожидала от слизня, — пробурчал брюнет. — Герм, сдался тебе этот обряд?

— Ты не понимаешь, Гарри! Это шанс!

— Какой еще шанс?

— Шанс узнать этот мир лучше, конечно! Вот, если бы не Добби, мы бы с тобой вообще узнали бы о существовании домовых эльфов или так и удивлялись бы чудесному появлению еды и чистых вещей в комнатах? Мы из мира магглов, и мы многого не знаем, а нам тут жить, между прочим.  
Сидящий рядом Рон фыркнул, из его набитого рта веером разлетелись крошки:

— Да чего знать-то?! Ну, выберут змеи в своем гадюшнике главного гада, нам-то что с этого? Сегодня близнецы будут бросать свое имя в Кубок.

— У них не получится обойти возрастной барьер.

— Ну, им же только года не хватает, может, прокатит. — Не прекращая жевать, пожал плечами рыжий.

Двери распахнулись, и в Большой Зал вошли четверокурсники Слизерина. Отделившись от толпы, Забини быстро обошел столы Равейкло и Халлпаффа, отдавая приглашения на обряд. Как и предполагал Невилл, слизеринцы пригласили Луну, Падму, Диггори и Боунс. Приблизившись к столу Гриффиндора, парень усмехнулся, вертя в руках последние два конверта:

— Доброе утро, кошечки, как спалось?

Гарри уставился на слизеринца. Оказывается, он не видел никого из сокурсников Малфоя так близко. Кофейный брюнет с яркими янтарными глазами уперся обтянутым черной дорогой тканью бедром в стол и белозубо улыбался. Поттер смотрел, как ухоженные пальцы с перстнем наследника вертят темно-зеленые с тесненными серебряными буквами приглашения: «Мерлин, я его словно впервые заметил, мы же вместе учимся. Я что, кроме Малфоя, вообще никого не вижу?». Смуглые пальцы щелкнули перед носом парня:

— Отомри, Поттер. Лонгботтом, Патил, вот ваши приглашения. — Отдав запечатанные гербом Слизерина конверты и одарив героя непонятным взглядом, Забини ушел к своему столу, сев за который, тут же принялся шептать что-то на ухо Малфою.

Не обращая внимание на ступор друга, Гермиона заторопила Невилла:

— Давай, открывай.

Несопротивляющийся шатен вскрыл письмо:

« Мистер Невилл Арфинг Лонгботтом, наследник рода Лонгботтомов, приглашаем вас в качестве свидетеля самой Магии на обряд инициации Принца Слизерина.

Место проведения — ритуальный зал факультета Слизерин.

Время проведения — 31 октября, полночь.

Просьба явиться на место проведения ритуала заранее.

С уважением гонец факультета Слизерин, Блейз Абидеми Забини, наследник рода Забини.

P.S. Вы в праве привести с собой одного представителя своего факультета».

— Невилл, возьми меня с собой! — воскликнула Грейнджер, — Пожалуйста.

— Без проблем, Герм, а Парвати может взять Гарри, — складывая письмо, ответил Лонгботтом. — Извините, мне пора, надо написать бабушке. Она обрадуется.

— Чему тут радоваться? Что тебя в гадюшник пригласили? — буркнул Рон.

Ничего на это не ответив, парень подхватил сумку и встал из-за стола.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри нервно пригладил торчавшие во все стороны волосы и жалобно посмотрел на подругу:

— Может, вернемся в башню?

— Нет, Гарри! Ты гриффиндорец или кто? — Девушка одернула черную юбку до колен и взяла под руку Невилла. — Пошли, нельзя опаздывать.

— До полуночи еще час!

— Нам нужно будет подготовиться для ритуала, — перекинув через плечо хитро заплетенную косу, ответила Парвати.

Вдруг стена, являющаяся входом в гостиную Слизерина, отъехала в сторону, и в проеме появился Забини. Темно-серые, асфальтовые кожаные брюки плотно обтягивали стройные ноги юноши, а сквозь тонкую батистовую рубашку с широким распахнутым воротом просвечивалась смуглая кожа. Единственное, что указывало на факультет, — обмотанная вокруг правого запястья серебристо-зеленая лента. Поттер растерянно посмотрел на друзей: красно-золотая лента в волосах Патил, аккуратно завязанный факультетский галстук крепко держал воротник белой рубашки Гермионы, Лонгботтом и вовсе ограничился маленьким огненно-золотым львом-брошью на новенькой черной рубашке — и перевел взгляд на собственную школьную мантию. Грейнджер тоже посмотрела на друга и смущенно покраснела, кажется, она только сейчас поняла, что Гарри не знал, что принадлежность факультету на обряде необходимо было подчеркнуть небольшой вещью, которая все время будет на тебе.

— Я сейчас все сделаю! — Не дожидаясь ехидного комментария гонца Слизерина, воскликнула девушка, вытаскивая палочку.

Мантию она трансфигурировала в простую черную толстовку, а смятый галстук, обнаруженный в кармане джинсов парня, в плотную ленту на запястье. Придирчиво осмотрев героя, Блейз резко шагнул к нему и уверено закатал рукава кофты, выставляя напоказ крепкие руки и указание на факультет.

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно кивнул юноша и нырнул в проход, взмахом руки призывая следовать за ним.

Гостиная Слизерина была такой же, какой ее помнил Гарри. Холодный болотный свет скользил по картинам, показывающим подвиги прошлых поколений выходцев великого факультета, на темных диванах и креслах неподвижно сидели слизеринцы. Они провожали гостей напряженными взглядами, словно ждали от невежественных гриффиндорцев какой-нибудь глупости. Забини привел их в самый дальний угол и что-то зашептал. Едва он закончил, как стены, образующие угол, разошлись, открывая небольшой коридор с ритуальной залой в конце.

Комната была странной формы, словно ее грубо и неумело вырезали из камня. На стене, находящейся напротив входа, висели портреты Принцев. Окинув их быстрым взглядом, Гарри заметил, что почти все из них блондины разных оттенков: от припорошенного снегом пепла до переспелой пшеницы и расплавленного золота. Но несмотря на это, все они были неуловимо похожи, а одинаковая ленивая высокомерность в глазах не оставляла сомнений, что фамилия блондинов — Малфой. 

В центре комнаты, подобравшись перед прыжком, застыла огромная кобра. Пламя факелов и парящих свечей играло на изумрудных гранях раздутого капюшона, кровавым потоком стекало с тонких серебряных зубов в широко раскрытой пасти, разгоралось жестокостью в каплях серебра вместо глаз змеи. Вздрогнув от звука странного мокрого шлепка, Поттер оторвался от алтаря, поднял глаза наверх и не сдержал восторженного вскрика. Стоящая рядом Гермиона сцепилась ему в руку, вместо каменной кладки потолка над их головами за толстым зачарованным стеклом волновались воды Черного Озера. И прямо сейчас на этом самом стекле, оскалившись, лежала русалка и недовольно стучала хвостом.

— Невероятно, — пораженно прошептала девушка.

— Обыденно, — послышался знакомый тягучий голос. — Грейнджер, Поттер, отойдите к стене. Мы начинаем.

Львы послушно убрались к стене, в то время как приглашенные свидетели вместе с несколькими слизеринцами выстроились в круг вокруг кобры и взялись за руки, заключив в него Нотта. Теодор осторожно засунул руку в пасть змеи и начал читать текст обряда. С первым его словом от окружавших его магов вверх устремилась тонкая нитка магии, которая увеличилась с каждым новым словом.

Однако не успел юноша произнести и десяти слов, как кобра с силой закрыла рот, пронзая кисть острыми зубами. Судорожно втянув воздух, брюнет вытащил руку из уже вернувшейся в прежнее положение пасти. Свидетели разомкнули руки, выпуская претендента. Не говоря ни слова Малфой осторожно осмотрел поврежденную руку однокурсника, ободряюще сжал плечо Тео и, кивнув в сторону Блейза, в руках которого была коробка с различными зельями, шагнул к артефакту.

Тонкие пальцы мягко пробежались по змеиной морде, погладили покрытые не успевшей засохнуть кровью клыки и, наконец, спокойно легли в раскрытый рот. Едва Драко начал зачитывать обряд, как вокруг артефакта возник искрящийся серебристо-белый купол магии свидетелей, который уплотнялся до тех пор, пока полностью не скрыл из вида блондина. Спустя несколько минут, наполненных текущим голосом парня и мелодичным потрескиванием магии, купол опал, заставляя ребят разорвать круг. По-прежнему стоящий рядом с коброй Малфой вскинул правую руку, демонстрируя обвившую его предплечье ярко-зеленую змею. 

За спиной парня вспыхнула стена. Обернувшись, он увидел свой собственный портрет рядом с портретом последнего Принца — солнечного блондина с насмешливо прищуренными синими глазами.

— Рад, что мой род все так же силен, — сказал синеглазый.

— Рад, что мои предки дали мне силу, — кивнул Малфой и, развернувшись, зашагал в сторону гостиной, следом за ним потянулись остальные.

Гарри оказался в гостиной последним. Убедившись, что все покинули ритуальный зал, Принц закрыл проход и повернулся к своему факультету:

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что ваш Принц умер почти четверть века назад. Однако фактически вы без сюзерена гораздо дольше. И чего вы добились? Вы уничтожили наш факультет! От нас отказываются, нас ненавидят и это вместо должного уважения и здорового страха. Вы превратили благородный факультет в сборище жалких фанатиков. Теперь это изменится. Я исправлю это. Так преклоните колени перед вашим сюзереном.

Не успели затихнуть слова Малфоя, как слизеринцы, все как один, опустились на одно колено и нестройным хором произнесли:

— Приветствуем тебя, Принц Слизерина, прими наши клятвы, прими наши жизни.

Гарри крепко сжал кулаки и рвано выдохнул, почему-то ему хотелось оказаться среди толпы коленопреклонённых студентов, между рядами которых ходил Драко, касаясь каждого и говоря что-то.

— Что он делает? — шепотом поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Заверяет вассальные клятвы от студентов и дает клятву сюзерена, — также тихо ответила ей Боунс.

— Каждому? — ахнула гриффиндорка, халлпаффка лишь кивнула, подтверждая.  
Но вот к заметно побледневшему Малфою, закончившему обход, подошел Блейз. Обхватив Принца за талию, гонец улыбнулся:

— Благодарю свидетелей, оказавших нам честь, придя сегодня. Прошу перекусите и отдохните прежде, чем покинете нас. — Юноша свободной рукой указал на накрытый домовиками стол.

— Я от своего имени также хочу выразить свою признательность. Примите эти скромные подарки в знак моей благодарности, — заметно уставшим, но по-прежнему сильным голосом произнес блондин.  
К свидетелям подошли младшекурсники, отдавая каждому по коробочке.

— Мы принимаем вашу благодарность, Принц, и благодарим за честь быть выбранными для участия в ритуале, — церемониально склонив голову, ответил Невилл.

— Что ж, на этом я вас покину. Хорошей ночи, — попрощался Драко и, поддерживаемый Забини, скрылся за дверьми спальни.

***

 

Вернувшись в башню ближе к рассвету, четверка друзей расположилась в креслах у камина. Спать на удивление не хотелось. А еще внутри бурлило любопытство. Гарри заметил, что слизеринцы охотно общались с Невиллом и Парвати, да и с остальными гостями тоже. За весь вечер не прозвучала ни одна издевка или обидная шутка, не упоминалось даже происхождение Гермионы.

— Почему они так спокойно себя вели? Ни подколки, ни подначки, — спросил парень.

— Это же официальное мероприятие, — хмыкнул Лонгботтом, — Слизеринцы не могут нарушить этикет, однако это не значит, что завтра они не назовут меня тюфяком, а Гермиону — грязнокровкой. Впрочем, Слизерин не так зациклен на крови, как принято считать последние лет пятьдесят.

— Ты серьезно, Невилл? Да они же постоянно тыкают мне в нос мое и их происхождение! — возмутилась отличница.

— Верно, но все же Слизерин больше обращает внимание на потенциал волшебника. Изначально в ритуале принятия статуса Принца в качестве свидетелей могли выступать только чистокровки. Первыми, кто пригласил в круг маглорожденного, были слизеринцы. На них тогда ополчились все факультеты, они же пренебрегли традициями. Да только Слизерин тем и известен, что вывернет для своей пользы любую традиции.

— Но зачем они это сделали? Не из-за любви же к маглокровкам.

— Нет, конечно, — включилась в беседу Парвати. — Связи. Первым маглорожденным, участвующим в обряде, был Роберт Флеминг, который впоследствии стал первым маглорожденным главой Отдела Тайн.

— И?

— Флеминг был обязан Принцу и гонцу Слизерина.

— То есть он занял свою должность благодаря им? — запутался Гарри.

— Нет, — улыбнулся шатен. — Точнее не совсем. Своим приглашением на ритуал слизеринцы показали, что у Флеминга есть не только потенциал, сильная магия, но и уважение к традициям. Это заставило общество присмотреться к нему и определенно облегчило ему карьеру.

— Тогда почему он должен был не всему факультету, а только Принцу и гонцу? И вообще, что гонец делает, это что какая-то должность у змей? — нахмурилась Грейнджер.

— Гонец должен общаться с представителями других факультетов, узнавать нужную информацию, рассказывать о событиях, происходящих на его факультете и о которых должны знать. Раньше они были на всех факультетах. Сейчас эта традиция забылась вместе с исчезновением Принцев. Гонцы не проходят никакой специальный обряд. Просто всегда найдется человек, который легко очаровывает всех, заставляя людей при общении с ним забывать о предубеждениях. Если гонец быстро себя зарекомендовал, что уже на первом курсе его окутает магия, добавляя шарм и обаяние. Например, Забини легко общается со многими из Гриффиндора, несмотря на то, что он слизеринец.

— Я его вообще не замечал до тех пор, пока он тебе приглашение не отдал, — буркнул Поттер.

— Да ты, кроме Малфоя, никого не замечаешь, — рассмеялась Патил. — А Блейз, между прочим, постоянно устраивает розыгрыши с близнецами и Джорданом.

— Но зачем нужны гонцы? Ну, общаются они. Так ведь факультеты и так могут общаться друг с другом, — не поняла Гермиона.

— Не знаю точно, зачем и почему они появились, но только именно они остановили холодную войну в Хогвартсе в шестнадцатом веке.

— Что?! — хором воскликнули Гарри и Гермиона.

— В 1556 году факультеты по неизвестным причинам перестали взаимодействовать. Студенты прилежно учились, но все общение проходило только внутри Домов. По ночам устаивались настоящие бои и охоты. В коридорах Хогвартса стояла мертвая тишина. Принцев не было, предыдущие умерли, новые не захотели проходить инициацию. Гонцам четырех факультетов это надоело. Они каким-то немыслимым образом, не иначе как с помощью магии, заставили новых пройти ритуал. Вынужденные принять статус Принцев студенты испытали на себе злость Основателей за то, что так долго отказывались от своих обязанностей и привели Хогвартс к войне. Все четверо Принцев обучались на последнем курсе, и до выпуска из школы им оставалось полгода. Естественно, за такой короткий срок наладить отношения между факультетами было невозможно, поэтому Принцы после выпуска остались в замке и ни разу не покинули его, пока факультетская дружба не была восстановлена. Что было бы, если бы гонцы не провернули эту аферу, страшно представить, — закончив говорить, Невилл откинулся на спинку кресла.

— А по поводу долга. Гонец выбирает свидетелей, а Принц, точнее претендент на статус, одобряет выбор гонца. Вот и все объяснение долгу, — ответила на другой вопрос Гермионы Парвати.

— А вы тоже, получается, должны Малфою и Забини? И какая выгода для вас?

— Да, мы тоже в долгу перед ними. А выгода? Я, как и все присутствующие на обряде девушки, получили отличную рекомендацию как невеста, а парни как женихи. Фактически Забини своим приглашением устроил нам неплохое будущее. Никто уже не посмотрит на меня и сестру с сомнением: знают ли эти индианки хоть что-то о наших традициях. Странность Луны будут считать особым шармом, Невилла и Сьюзан назовут серьезными и задумчивыми, а не тюфяком и тихоней. А Диггори…

— А у Диггори и так все было в порядке, — перебил индианку Лонгботтом.

— Ты поэтому так обрадовался приглашению? Из-за отношения к тебе, — огорченно спросил Гарри.

— Не ко мне. К моему роду. Я же, как и Малфой, вхожу в список 28 чистокровных семей. Моя семья была респектабельна и пользовалась уважением. После того, что случилось с моими родителями, мы почти перестали выходить в свет. Бабушке присылали приглашения по старой памяти, но после моего поступления в Хогвартс, все узнали, что внук Августы Лонгботтом ничего не стоит. Так зачем поддерживать связи с семьей, которая в скором времени прекратит свое существование?

— Это же отвратительно! Что это за законы и правила? — ужаснулась Грейнджер. 

— Неужели никто из этих семей не захотел тебе помочь?

— Ну, почему же. Малфой и помог. Забини шепнул мне, что именно Драко внес меня в список приглашенных.

— Да брось, у него просто не было выбора, — недоверчиво протянул Поттер. — Ты же сам сказал, что тебя пригласят задолго до того, как тебе отдали приглашение.

— Я уже знал, что буду свидетелем. Блейз подошел ко мне еще в поезде. А выбор у них был. Тот же Кормак Маклагген — шотландский чистокровный род и без таких проблем, как у меня, — опроверг предположение друга Невилл.

— Не может быть, — покачал головой Гарри. — Чтобы Малфой сделал что-то хорошее.

— Вообще-то, он этим постоянно занимается, — хмыкнула брюнетка. — Только исключительно для своих.

— То есть?

— Он же не просто так лидер Слизерина. Он заботится о них. Теперь уже официально. Ладно, идемте спать. Хорошо, что обряд был в пятницу.

— Малфой не согласился бы проводить среди недели, — протянул шатен, направляясь к лестнице в спальню мальчиков.

— Почему? — спросил идущий следом Поттер.

— Так ему теперь восстанавливаться надо. Он же столько клятв принял и дал.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри облокотился о стену рядом с классом Истории, слушая отчитывающую Рона за невыполненную домашнюю работу Гермиону. С обряда прошло четыре дня, и змеи вели себя чрезвычайно тихо. Все стычки Слизерина и трех оставшихся факультетов прекратились, ровно как и любое межфакультетское общение, лишь Забини слишком часто сидел за столом Хаффлпаффа. Создавалось впечатление, что внутри факультета Салазара идет серьезная подготовка к новому бою.

Задумавшись, парень не заметил подошедшего к нему Малфоя, которого, впрочем, отлично заметили другие гриффиндорцы, тут же замолчавшие.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Поттер, — в своей привычной манере сказал блондин.— Наедине.

— Нам с тобой не о чем говорить наедине. Если что-то хотел сказать, то говори здесь, — покачал головой Гарри.

— Хорошо, тогда обсудим, о чем ты спорил добрые полчаса с Распределяющей Шляпой на первом курсе? — Выгнул бровь слизеринец.

Плотно сжав губы, гриффиндорец зашагал прочь от кабинета. Свернув за угол, он остановился:

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Я тебя чувствую.

— Чувствуешь? — нахмурился Поттер.

Тяжело вздохнув, Драко начал объяснять:

— После обряда я чувствую каждого слизеринца. Не эмоции и не физическое состояние, скорее, просто информация, что стоящий передо мной человек — слизеринец. Так же я чувствую тех, кто должен был учиться на Слизерине, но по каким-то причинам отказался. Ты относишься к последним.

— И? Чувствуешь, ну и дальше-то что.

— Факультет — это, в первую очередь, студенты. Сильные студенты, проявляющие и развивающие качества Дома, увеличивают его влияние. Поэтому сейчас я, как Принц, разговариваю с каждым, кто отказался от Слизерина.

— Зачем? Мы уже отказались. Ничего не исправить.

— Я могу потребовать перераспределения, естественно, с согласия студентов. Понимаешь, пребывание в Доме, подходящем тебе, будет более комфортным.

— Комфортным? Ты шутишь, что ли, Малфой? Перевестись на факультет, где меня все ненавидят? Где каждый второй является фанатом ублюдка, убившего моих родителей? Где, в конце концов, обитаешь ты? — последнее слово Гарри буквально выплюнул в лицо холодно-спокойному блондину.

— Меньше экспрессии, Поттер, — едва заметно скривился слизеринец. — Никто тебя не ненавидит, но и не любит, должен признать. В самом деле мы не благородные котята, готовые качать на руках героя и одновременно с этим втаптывать его в грязь, едва он делает шаг в сторону с нашего светлого пути. По поводу Темного Лорда, поверь, никто из нас не горит желанием в случае его возвращения обзавестись клеймом раба. А я... — Тут Драко усмехнулся. — Ты мне не нравишься. Ты ограниченный: для тебя есть только черное и белое, хотя мир-то серый. Ты туповатый, потому что не развиваешь свой потенциал. Ты до сих пор носишь обноски своего маггловского братца, несмотря на наличие большого наследства. Ты ни черта не разбираешься в нашем мире и традициях, но уже осуждаешь их и готов разрушить. Ты — типичный выброс маггловского мира. Из-за таких, как ты, появился Темный Лорд. Но, несмотря на все это, ты мне нужен. У тебя есть имя и слава мальчика-который-выжил, и это поможет моему факультету.

— Ты! Ты хочешь использовать меня!

— Ровно, как и твой Уизли, только я говорю тебе это в глаза. Соглашайся, и в нашей гостиной ты будешь вне сплетен и слухов, хоть ты Наследник Слизерина, хоть новое воплощение Темного Лорда. Может Гриффиндор похвастаться тем же? Вспомни второй курс и ответь мне, — заметив задумчивое сомнение в зеленых глазах, Малфой удовлетворенно кивнул. — Перераспределение будет в пятницу на ужине в честь прибытия гостей. Крайний срок ответа утро пятницы. Думай хорошенько, Поттер.

***

 

Гарри сидел в шумной пламенно-красной гостиной и вспоминал. Он вспоминал испуганного маленького мальчика в огромном сказочном мире и заносчивого аристократа, по непонятным причинам заговорившего с бедняком. Ведь тогда Малфой не знал, кто перед ним, это уже в поезде он уверенно шел к звезде. Юноша усмехнулся: в тринадцать это казалось ему таким мерзко-лицемерным, а сейчас — таким привычным. В конце концов, даже Рон пришел к нему, потому что Поттер был тем самым мальчиком-который-выжил.

Задумчиво смотря на веселящуюся толпу однокурсников, брюнет вспоминал холодное шипение второго курса, в которое погружалась гостиная, стоило ему спуститься из спальни. Как же быстро они переключались между обожанием и ненавистью!

С побегом Сириуса у Гарри возникало все больше вопросов, ответов на которых не было. Почему крестного не допросили? Почему не было суда? Почему он, Гарри, должен был жить в постоянном унижении? Неужели миссис Фигг было все равно, что над героем издеваются? Почему Дамблдор ни разу не поговорил с тетей? Почему за ним, чистокровным волшебником, пришел полувеликан, у которого даже палочки не должно было быть?

Вспоминал парень и первую услышанную характеристику Слизерину — прибежище темных магов, воплощение зла. Какое зло в детях тринадцати лет? Вспоминал благородного гриффиндорца Петтигрю, предавшего его родителей, и мерзкого слизеринца Снейпа, закрывшего детей от обратившегося оборотня.

Поттер так глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли, что совершенно не заметил севшего напротив Невилла.

— О чем с тобой говорил Малфой? — спокойно, с долькой любопытства сказал шатен.

— Предлагал пройти перераспределение и поступить на Слизерин, — буркнул не до конца вынырнувший из мыслей Гарри.

— На Слизерин? — ломким голосом переспросил шатен. — Это… Что ты ответил?

— Ничего.

— Соглашайся! — слишком эмоционально вскрикнул Лонгботтом и, опомнившись, нервно пригладил волосы.

В неверном свете блеснули золотом кольца — небольшая печатка с мечом в центре на мизинце правой руки и изящно выполненный лев с красными глазами на указательном. Поттер удивленно пялился на руку приятеля, тот никогда не носил никакие украшения. Поднапрягшись, брюнет понял, что похожие печатки он увидел на мизинцах большинства чистокровных:

— Что это за кольца?

— Что? А-а-а. Кольцо наследника рода и подарок Принца, — отмахнулся взбудораженный Невилл. — Не вздумай отказываться! Я знаю, что Гриффиндор считается дружным, но самом деле здесь почти никто друг другу не помогает, а после выпуска и вовсе забывают о тебе.

— А Слизерин прям-таки друзья навечно? — едко поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нет, они просто не называют весь курс своими друзьями, однако к ним можно обратиться за помощью. Я мечтал попасть туда, но Шляпа… Я чудом уговорил отправить меня на Гриффиндор вместо Халлпаффа.

— А чем барсуки плохи?

— Они классные, но для моего рода это было бы смертью. Так что ты думаешь?

— Я согласен. Я понимаю, что, кажется, здорово ошибся. Они же не могут запретить мне общаться с вами?

— Нет, конечно.

— Только что делать с Малфоем?

— А что с ним?

Гарри возмущенно пересказал тираду слизеринца, на что Невилл рассмеялся, а затем робко произнес:

— Ну, ведь он в чем-то прав. У тебя столько способностей, а ты даже школьные уроки с трудом выполняешь. Гарри, думаешь, я люблю копаться в земле? Мне, безусловно, нравится, но таскаться с опасными растениями, увольте. Но это единственное, в чем я действительно хорош. Даже рейвенкловцы это признают.

— И чем это тебе поможет?

— После школы я смогу открыть свой ботанический сад и продавать ингредиенты для зельев. А пока я пишу эссе для тех, кто не хочет тратить свою время на Травологию, однако хорошая успеваемость им нужна, — Лонгботтом улыбнулся. — Например, весь второй и третий курс я делал домашнюю работу за Флинта.

— За этого тролля? Он платил тебе?

— Нет, мне нужны были от него не деньги, а долг. Иметь в должниках самого молодого охотника «Холихедских Гарпий» не так уж плохо.

— И он не откажет?

— Даже больше, если я не стребую долг, он перейдет на его детей, которые будут должны моим.

— Это круто, — неуверенно-восхищенно протянул Поттер.

— Переводись. А с Малфоем тебе дружить и необязательно, — подвел итог разговору шатен и, хлопнув зеленоглазого по плечу, ушел в спальню.

— А жаль, — вздохнул брюнет.


	4. Chapter 4

Пятница наступила чудовищно быстро, и теперь Гарри стоял в толпе учеников, ожидающих прибытие гостей. Промозглый ноябрьский ветер трепал полы мантии, заставляя дрожать и кутаться в теплую ткань.

Неподалеку от гриффиндорцев, словно специально, встали слизеринцы. Их мантии будто бы не поддавались порывам ветра и не позволяли холодной погоде пробраться под одежду своих владельцев. Пока-еще-гриффиндорец-Поттер спрятал замершие руки в рукава мантии и отвернулся от шепчущихся змей.

Сегодня во время завтрака он, наконец, набрался храбрости и подошел к Забини сообщить свое давно принятое решение — за ужином он сменит цвет. Гонец лишь кивнул и вернулся к своим делам, а вот гриффиндорцы были не так любезны. Кажется, разговор накануне вечером ничего не дал. Рон вскочил и принялся кричать, что до конца не верил, что Поттер предаст их, его поддержали и остальные четверокурсники, разве что Невилл меланхолично попросил рыжего заткнуться и продолжил есть. И, как результат, дружный смелый факультет объявил бойкот своему герою, лишний раз убеждая того в правильности решения. Кто-то тронул его за плечо, обернувшись, Гарри увидел Гермиону.

— Не расстраивайся, Рон остынет, и остальные — тоже. — Девушка попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться, но из-за холода улыбка вышла скорее неловкой.

— Знаю. — Прикусил губу брюнет. — Просто это то, о чем говорил Малфой. Это же правда, любой мой неугодный им шаг осуждается, и мне ставятся условия, как будто дружбы никогда не было. Это обидно и…

— И больно, прости, Гарри. — Грейнджер погладила друга по спине сочувствующим жестом и тут же воскликнула. — Смотри, смотри!

По темному грозовому небу, практически сливаясь с ним, летела огромная карета. По толпе волной пробежался шепот, преподаватели замахали руками, заставляя студентов разойтись. Едва ученики успели расступиться, как на освободившееся место приземлилась карета. Теперь вблизи ее можно было спокойно рассмотреть. Темно-синяя, с множеством тонких, резных деталей и окошек, она была верхом изящества и вкуса. На дверцах переливался золотом герб школы — две скрещенные волшебные палочки с вылетающими из них искрами. Но большего всего внимание привлекали лошади, впряженные в карету. Дюжина золотистых грациозных коней с белоснежной гривой и величиной со слона.

— Это абраксанские кони, разновидность крылатых коней. Отличаются большой грузоподъемностью, обитают во Франции, — зашептала Гермиона на ухо пораженно разглядывающего животных Гарри.

Из кареты слегка, как того требует этикет, опираясь на руку одного из своих учеников, высокого светлоглазого блондина, вышла красивая очень высокая женщина в черной атласной мантии. Следом за ней вышли студенты Бельстэкса — семь пар девушек и юношей в традиционно голубой форме, последней вышла одинокая светловолосая девушка, парой которой был, очевидно, юноша, сопровождающий мадам Максим. И точно, доведя директрису до профессора Дамблдора, блондин, вежливо попрощавшись, присоединился к девушке, став рядом и образовав восьмую пару учеников.

Не успели студенты Бельстэкса раствориться среди учеников Хогвартса, а директора обменяться любезностями, как вода в Черном озере вспенилась, и над ней начал подниматься большой корабль. Когда он пришвартовался, обе школы замерли от удивления. Корабль выглядел, словно поднятый со дня моря — полуразрушенный покрытый мхом со горящими потустороннем светом иллюминаторами. Однако стоило трапу коснуться земли, как корабль изменился, превращаясь в темно-красную, двухмачтовую каракку с белоснежными парусами, на которых изображен герб Дурмстранга — желтый двуглавый орел на красной черепообразной голове какого-то рогатого существа на фоне луковообразного купола, перевитого двумя темно-зелеными лентами с названием школы. По трапу спускался высокий худой мужчина, одетый в гладкий серебристый, переливающийся в редких лучах пробивающегося сквозь тучи солнца, мех. За ним, по-военному чеканя шаг, шли восемь пар учеников так же, как и в Бельстэксе, состоящие из юношей и девушек. Из-за накинутых на плечи меховых плащей было невозможно рассмотреть школьную форму.

Поприветствовав новоприбывшего коллегу, профессор Дамблдор разрешил студентам разойтись и попросил не опаздывать, так как гости приготовили что-то особенно для праздничного ужина, также он объяснил, что ученики Бельстэкса будут есть за столом Равенкло, а Дурмстранга — за столом Слизерина.

***

 

Гарри сидел за столом Гриффиндора, неловко поправляя свой, ставший неожиданно тяжелым, галстук. Он надеялся, что Малфой не будет затягивать и попросит о перераспределении до начала ужина, потому что выносить гнетущее молчание сокурсников было невероятно тяжело. Стоявший у трибуны Дамблдор попросил тишины и, дождавшись оной, заговорил:

— Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, а вместе с ней и нам с вами, друзья, выпала огромная честь принять у себя Турнир Трех Волшебников. Давайте поприветствуем других участников Турнира и наших гостей. Академия магии Бельстэкс и ее директриса мадам Максим!

Двери распахнулись, зазвучала игривая мелодия и в зал легкой пружинистой походкой буквально влетели студенты Бельстекса. Под всеобщие вздохи они, изящно выполнив несколько пируэтов, добрались до учительского стола, где замерли в поклонах и реверансах, пока их шелковые мантии тысячами маленьких голубых бабочек взлетали к потолку. Едва мадам Максим заняла свое место за столом, как ребята быстро перебежали к Равенкло.

— Институт Дурмстранг и его директор Игорь Каркаров.

Двери открылись еще раз и на пороге появились дурмстранговцы, успевшие снять меховые накидки и стоявшие сейчас в одинаковой черной форме — расшитый серебром доломан****, довольно облегающие штаны и сапоги до колен со шнуровкой и тяжелой подошвой. Каждый их шаг был уверенным и четким, в движениях сквозила сила и чувство превосходства над другими, удары их посохов о камни Большого зала высекали искры. Это был поход не гостей, а победителей. Дойдя до учителей, они выстроились в шеренгу по обе стороны от трибуны и вытянулись по стойке смирно. Первый и последний в шеренгах выпустили из палочек огненных двухглавых орлов. Дождавшись, когда их директор присоединится к коллегам, они заняли свое место за столом Слизерина.

— Что ж, теперь можно приступить к ужину, — добродушно улыбнулся Дамблдор и уже приготовился хлопнуть в ладоши, как от слизеринского стола отошли двое парней.

— Подождите, господин директор. — Малфой, без мантии и с закатанными рукавами рубашки, поднял руку, на которой, словно живая, блестела чешуей ярко-зеленая змея. — Я, Драко Люциус Малфой, наследник рода Малфоев, Принц Слизерина, требую повторного распределения для следующих студентов: Джек Милтон, Хаффлпафф 5 курс, Гарри Поттер, Гриффиндор, 4 курс, Сара Адамсон, Хаффлпафф, 3 курс и Гантер Нотт, Равенкло, 2 курс.

Не дожидаясь возражений, слова Малфоя подхватил Блейз, подняв руку и ловя отблески свечей золотой чешуей своей змеи:

— Я, Блейз Абидеми Забини, наследник рода Забини, Гонец Слизерина, подтверждаю требования Драко Люциуса Малфоя, наследника рода Малфоев, Принца Слизерина на повторное распределение для студентов: Джек Милтон, Хаффлпафф, 5 курс, Гарри Поттер, Гриффиндор, 4 курс, Сара Адамсон, Хаффлпафф, 3 курс и Гантер Нотт, Равенкло, 2 курс. Пусть названные встанут и выскажут свое желание.

От стола Хаффлпаффа отделилось двое студентов. Рыжеволосый парень заговорил первым:

— Я, Джек Альфред Милтон, подтверждаю свое добровольное согласие на повторное распределение.

Гарри сжал руки в кулаки в карманах мантии и тоже отошел от гриффиндорского стола:

— Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, наследник рода Поттеров, подтверждаю свое добровольное согласие на повторное распределение.

После эту же фразу повторила девушка и невысокий мальчуган, до ужаса похожий на старшего брата.

— Раз все участники перераспределения согласны, я не в праве отказать вам, Ваше Высочество. Профессор Макгонагалл, проведите церемонию, — Дамблдор приглашающе указал в сторону появившегося стула с Распределяющей Шляпой на нем.

Преподавательница привычно заняла место рядом с артефактом:

— Джек Милтон.

Шляпа не раздумывала:

— Слизерин!

— Гарри Поттер.

А вот с ним, она решила поболтать, как в добрые времена.

— М-м-м, старый знакомый. Передумал?

— А разве не видно?

— Верно, верно. 

— Слизерин!

В абсолютной тишине Поттер дошел своего нового стола, за его спиной остальные студенты также отправились на серебристо-зеленый факультет. Он замер рядом со скамейкой, не зная где сесть: бывшие хаффлпаффцы сели в конце, маленького Нотта усадил рядом с собой брат. Растерявшись, Гарри вздрогнул, когда кто-то хлопнул его по плечу. Улыбчивый Забини потянул его к главе стола, куда уже сел, успевший отблагодарить директора, Малфой. Едва парень приземлился на лавку, как Драко приподнял кубок с соком и, еле заметно улыбнувшись, сказал:

— За наших новых сокурсников!


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри с двумя бывшими хаффлпаффцами стоял в центре гостиной Слизерина, окруженный толпой своих новых сокурсников. Наконец обсуждавший до этого что-то с Забини и Ноттом Малфой заговорил, обращаясь к новичкам:

— В Слизерине существует традиция, помогающая магглорожденным и полукровкам, живущим в маггловском мире, узнать больше о нашем обществе. В этом им всегда помогают представленные к ним старшекурсники. Они займутся вашим воспитанием и образованием. Каждый уважающий себя слизеринец должен знать этикет и, как минимум, один иностранный язык, разбираться в латыни, быть в хорошей физической форме. Обычно кураторы старше своих подопечных на два года, однако с тобой, Джек. — Принц обернулся к рыжеволосому. — Так не получиться, я выбрал тебе ученика 6 курса. Грэхем Монтегю, наследник рода Монтегю, — куратор Джека Милтона. — Вперед вышел высокий широкоплечий парень с русыми волосами, подойдя к своему подопечному, он усмехнулся, протянул руку и, дождавшись ответного рукопожатия, панибратски хлопнул Милтона по плечу, становясь рядом.

Проследив за их знакомством, Драко продолжил:

— Эдриан Пьюси, глава рода Пьюси, ученик 6 курса, — куратор Гарри Поттера.

К Гарри подошел худощавый парень среднего роста со странным цветом волос, словно он в свои восемнадцать был полностью седым. Пожав поданную Поттером руку, парень кивнул и так же, как и Монтегю, встал рядом.

— Алиша Олдридж, наследница рода Олдридж, 5 курс, — куратор Сары Адамсон.

К единственной новенькой девушке подошла высокая русая девушка, во время рукопожатия она что-то шепнула своей подопечной, отчего та залилась румянцем и смущенно улыбнулась.

— Теперь несколько правил. Отбой работает для курсов с первого по третий включительно. Старшекурсники обязаны помогать младшим с домашним заданием и другими проблемами. Если же старшекурсник не может решить проблему, с которой к нему обратились, он сначала обращается к старосте Слизерина — Шарлотте Бейли. — Блондин указал на смуглую шестикурсницу. — Она уже сама решает к кому подойти с этим. По поводу проблем с куратором подходите к Теодору Нотту. — Названный слизеринец кивнул. — С расположением комнат вас познакомят ваши кураторы. И еще одно, сегодня мы устраиваем приветственную вечеринку для Дурмстранга. Младшие курсы, у вас отбой. Старшие, готовимся к вечеринке. Кураторы, покажите своим подопечным, где они будут спать, и приводите обратно, Бейли наложит заклинание.

— Какое заклинание? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Поттер.

— Заклинание перевода, или ты знаешь русский?

— А разве они не на английском говорят? — полюбопытствовал Милтон.

— Многие да, но хотелось бы избежать недопонимания. На них тоже будет заклинание.

***

Гарри сидел на спинке дивана, наблюдая за вечеринкой. Самый разгар уже прошел, многие слизеринцы да и дурмстранговцы ушли спать, и в гостиной народу осталось всего ничего. Бывший гриффиндорец не мог отвести взгляд от блондина, вплотную к которому сидел один из дурмстранговцев. Высокий, широкоплечий, с мощной линией челюсти и коротким ежиком каштановых волос. Поттер не должен был быть удивленным, помня о себе и Дадли, однако ему с трудом верилось, что два настолько непохожих парня могут быть двоюродными братьями. Брюнет вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним на спинку облокотился Пьюси:

— Ты бы так не пялился бы, Поттер, отмазка «мы враги» на такие взгляды больше не прокатит.

— Я не… Я не пялюсь. А это, правда, его брат?

— Ты чем слушал, когда Драко нам дурмстранговцев представлял? Постой, ты что, действительно не знаешь Лестренджей? Ты же с Лонгботтом в одной спальне три года прожил! — Заметив все более недоуменный взгляд, Эдриан хохотнул. — Ох, тяжело нам будет, Поттер, а про Лестрейджа ты у своего тюфячка гриффиндорского спроси.

Ни черта не понявший Гарри смотрит, как отошедший от него Пьюси садится рядом с Крамом, что-то шепчет тому в ухо, и звезда квиддича коротко смеется, закидывая руку слизеринцу на плечо и притягивая ближе к себе. Поттер все смотрит и смотрит, как два парня целуются практически в центре гостиной и никому нет до этого никакого дела, словно… словно это нормально?

Вдруг со стороны Малфоя и его компании раздаются тяжелые аккорды гитары, притащенной его братом. Откуда-то появляется барабанная установка, за которой, поигрывая палочками, сидит Забини. Хриплый голос дурмстранговца наполняет комнату слишком жестокими строками:

**Их тела беззащитны,  
Души слишком ранимы,  
Чтоб терпеть эту боль…  
Что мы делаем с ними?  
Оставляем им страх  
И страданья в наследство,  
Словно каждый из нас  
Изнасилован с детства.**

**В мире странных идей  
Что их ждёт — неизвестно…  
Среди взрослых людей  
Им становится тесно…  
Так испортить свой мир  
Тоже надо уметь  
И в рисунках детей —  
Танки, взрывы и смерть! **

После двух куплетов тонким звоном натянутой струны присоединяется Малфой:

**Чья-то потная страсть,  
Чья-то боль, детский крик…  
Вырастают лишь те,  
Кто с годами привык.**

**Мы свои корабли  
Посадили на мели.  
Посмотрите на тех,  
Кто у нас на прицеле… **

Забини цинично улыбается, отбивая ритм так холодно, что Поттер непроизвольно передергивает плечами, словно ему за ворот напихали снега.

**Дети-мишени  
Взрослых амбиций,  
Дети — заложники  
Вечных традиций:  
Похоти, жадности,  
Прочих жестоких страстей.  
Взрослые игры  
Всегда убивают детей.**

**Им уже безразличны  
Чей-то страх, чьи-то слезы,  
Твоя жизнь в их глазах —  
Это стоимость дозы  
И желание убить…  
Убить жадно и дико,  
Надругаясь жестоко,  
Чтоб устал ты от крика.**

Малфой пугающе смотрит в никуда, верхняя губа в кривом, каком-то животном оскале обнажает белоснежные ровные зубы.

**Они выберут цель  
Для кровавой расправы,  
Истязая тебя  
Просто ради забавы.  
И мольбы о пощаде  
Опьяняют детей,  
Они рвут твоё тело,  
Превращаясь в зверей.**

Лестрейдж хрипит последние строки, словно это он загнанный в угол зверь.

**Детство — это мечты,  
Неба ласковый цвет,  
Мама, папа, сестра —  
Мир, которого нет… **

Гарри потеряно смотрит, как трясущийся Эдриан отталкивает Крама и отворачивается, спрятав в ладонях лицо. _Мир, которого нет…_ Гарри пробирает дрожь. Война тронула не только его. _Глава рода._ Сирота.

**Мы свои корабли  
Посадили на мели,  
Начинается шторм —  
Мы уже не успели…**

**Дети — убийцы,  
Мы — на прицеле,  
Ярость без смысла,  
Жестокость без цели.  
Жизнь их задела  
Своим равнодушным плечом,  
Жертва мечтает  
Когда-нибудь стать палачом!**

**Чем измерить, и как,  
Цену детской мечты?  
Что мы можем им дать,  
Кроме слов пустоты?**

**Мы свои корабли  
Посадили на мели,  
Мы стоим у черты,  
Мы уже на пределе!**

**Дети-мишени,  
Дети-убийцы…  
Время уходит,  
Не повторится.  
Что ты увидишь,  
Когда им посмотришь в глаза?**

Внезапно музыка затихает и в полной тишине, переглянувшись, будто бы подтверждая тайный союз, Пьюси, Малфой с братом, Забини и Нотт отстранённо заканчивают песню.

**С легкого ветра  
Начнется большая гроза.**

Сглотнув липкий ком в горле, Гарри уходит в комнату. Он впервые посмотрел на Слизерин как на таких же детей войны, как и он. Дети Пожирателей, что на самом деле пряталось за этим? Такие же разрушенные семьи. Родители, убитые аврорами. Матери и отцы, живущие в худшем месте на земле. Сыновья и дочери вынужденные жить у ненавидящих их родственников.

Восемнадцатилетние парни, которым приходится отвечать за древний род, пытаясь спасти его, когда самому хочется выть от бессилия. Подростки тринадцати лет, на которых клеймо на всю жизнь, и ни шагу нельзя в сторону, потому что забьют и свои, и чужие.

Уткнувшись в подушку, кусая ее, он едва сдерживает крики. Так странно было понимать, что Гриффиндор оказался, куда меньше затронут войной, чем Слизерин. Скрипнула дверь, и Гарри поспешно вытирает выступившие слезы.

— Поттер, ты чего, рыдаешь, что ли? — Раздается удивленно над ухом.

— Нет.

— Ну-ну, — тянет Нотт, с которым Гарри теперь делит спальню, и, раздевшись, ложится в кровать.

— А что это за песня была?

— Не знаю, что-то русское, Рег притащил. Понравилась?

— Да, а есть… — Возможность послушать еще, хочет спросить парень, но замолкает, неуверенный, что магов есть какое-то подобие плеера.

— Хочешь послушать? — словно прочитав его мысли, говорить Тео.

— Ага, но как?

— Поттер, ты — дикарь. Думаешь, у нас ни музыки, ни театров, ни фильмов нет, да? Мы, что, по-твоему, в средневековье живем? — продолжая ворчать, парень достает из тумбочки не слишком широкий браслет. — Дай сюда руку. — Нотт надевает ему браслет на запястье, попутно объясняя. — У нас нет маггловских плееров и наушников. Наши плееры работают на ментальной магии, транслируя песни, записанные на браслет, прямо тебе в голову. И наши музыканты выпускают не… э-э-э кассеты, да? — И получив утвердительный кивок, продолжает: — Не кассеты, а браслеты. Здесь та самая русская группа, песню которой пели Рег и Дрей. Прикасаешься палочкой, говоришь Audite, и вот тебе музыка, но она будет на русском, поэтому, если хочешь понимать, выучи заклинание перевода, но это уже Пьюси доставай. Чтобы выключить, прикоснись палочкой и скажи Et non audierunt. Запомнил? Хорошо, и можешь не отдавать.

***

Утро началось бодро, по крайней мере, у непьющего вчера Гарри и пьющего, но подозрительно хорошо выглядевшего Эдриана, не иначе как уже успел глотнуть Антипохмельное, и сейчас они, удобно устроившись на диване, отрабатывали заклинание перевода. По гостиной бродили не участвующие в вечеринке слизеринцы, под чутким руководством Бейли собирая заказы от первых двух курсов и тщетно пытаясь организовать третий, чтобы вместе отправиться в Хогсмид. Стена неслышно отъехала в сторону, пропуская внутрь Снейпа. Поттер напрягся, стараясь не смотреть на своего нового декана, однако тот прошел мимо, не обращая на него внимание, кивнул Бейли и поставил на стол коробку, в которой, судя по звону, были бутылочки с зельем:

— Эдриан, проследи, чтобы зелье дошло до тех, у кого нет своего.

— Нет проблем, профессор.

Удовлетворившись ответом, мужчина стремительно покинул комнату.

Гостиная после ухода Снейпа быстро начала пустеть. Бейли и все проснувшиеся старшекурсники ушли в Хогсмид, уводя за собой третий курс. Младшие разбежались по школе, кто в библиотеку, кто на улицу. Гарри, отработавший до приемлемого уровня заклинание-переводчик, погрузился в мир русского рока, пока его куратор развлекался, бездумно кидая костяные руны, и потому вздрогнул, когда в гостиную вошла шумная троица. Помятый Забини, не удосужившись переодеться, плюхнулся в кресло, к нему на колени улегся такой же встрепанный Лестрейдж. В противовес им был свежий, вычищенный Малфой, спокойно прошедший мимо занятого кресла к дивану, нагло подвинув на нем Пьюси, который предпочел пересесть в свободное кресло, почему-то проигнорированное Драко. Едва успевший убрать ноги Поттер, возмущенно глянул на блондина:

— Там зелье Снейп принес.

Забини фыркнул:

— Спасибо, Поттер, у нас свое было. Тебе-то самому не надо?

— Я не пил вчера.

— Правильный мальчик Поттер, — мерзко протянул Малфой.

— Злобный мальчик Малфой, не с той ноги встал? — в тон ему ответил Гарри.

— А-ха-ха, молодец, — удивленно рассмеялся блондин.

— Встал он с той, просто гостей не самых приятных ждет, — пояснил Рег.

Раздался стук:

— А вот и они, — мрачно прокомментировал Принц. — Что-то слишком рано.

— Одиннадцатый час, Дрей, для твоих французов самое то.

Малфой никак не отреагировал и молча запустил гостей. В гостиную вошли близнецы, увиденные Поттером вчера во время прибытия Бельстэкса.

— Драко, — чинно поздоровались вошедшие. — Мы думали, что мы поговорим наедине.

— А я думал, что мы вообще общаться не будем, — крутанув кольцо, не сдержался тот. — Мы идем в мой кабинет, но для начала познакомьтесь, это мои сокурсники: Эдриан Пьюси и Гарри Поттер, Блейза и Регулуса вы знаете. А это мои кузены Анабель и Арман де Малфуа. А теперь нам пора.

Драко подошел к очередной незаметной двери и, открыв ее, сделал приглашающий жест.

***

Кабинет Принца был небольшим, но впечатляющим. Три стены из четырех были заняты огромными, от пола до потолка, книжными шкафами, а сами книги, казалось, невозможно взять, настолько плотно они были прижаты друг другу. В центре возвышался прочный старинный стол из темного бука, без всяких изысков и с мелкими царапинам и прочими дефектами, оставленными ему на память прежними хозяевами. Кабинет освещался парящими свечами и небольшим камином.

Драко занял свое место в комфортном, оббитом темно-зеленым бархатом кресле, его кузены сели в чуть менее удобные кожаные кресла все того же цвета.

— Зачем вы хотели со мной встретиться?

— Драко, пойми, это был не наш выбор, — переглянувшись с братом, заговорила девушка.

— Конечно, — согласно кивнул Малфой. — Это был мой выбор, поэтому я повторяю свой вопрос: зачем вы хотели со мной встретиться?

— Может быть, ты отпразднуешь с нами Рождество?

— Что, прости, дорогая Анабель? Рождество? Ты издеваешься?! — Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить кулаком по столу. — Я не праздную Рождество с десяти лет. Зачем ты пришла? Мы все друг другу сказали еще шесть лет назад.

— Драко, это просто глупо! — не выдержал парень. — Ты теряешь семью из-за своей глупой устаревшей веры!

— Устаревшей? Глупой? Вы! Вы отреклись от тех, кто всегда нам помогал! Где был ваш Иисус, пока вас сжигали на кострах, выкрикивая его, кстати, имя?!

— Но твой отец…

— Мой отец ошибся! Вы можете сколько угодно отмечать рождение и смерть своего несуществующего бога и мессии, но меня в это не втягивайте. Если хотите, я передам Ваше приглашение отцу.  
Анабель поджала губы и поднялась:

— Не стоит. И провожать нас тоже не надо. Уверена, одна из твоих собачонок нас проводит. Тот же ублюдок Забини.

— Дорогая, не думал, что у тебя так плохо с памятью. Блейз — законнорождённый, уж поверь мне, — растянул губы в холодной улыбке Малфой.

Ничего не ответив, близнецы вышли.

Драко устало откинулся в кресле. Абсурдно было надеяться, что де Малфуа не будут пытаться вернуть его в христианство, словно то, что английская ветвь их семьи до сих пор верна своим истокам, им костью поперек горла стоит. Левую лопатку жгло огнем все то время, что длился разговор, будто его Бог проверял его верность. Малфой потер переносицу, безумно хотелось посетить капище, но это на следующих выходных. Проблемы наваливались одна за одной. Титул Принца, дурные вести от Регулуса, подозревающего, что с Турниром будет какая-то западня, ведущая мальчишку Поттера прямиком к Лорду, чтоб его, а это значит, что теперь за этим недоумком придется следить, еще и милые воспитанные кузены решили лишний раз потрепать ему нервы.

В дверь, не удосужившись постучать, просунулась голова Забини, выглядевшего все также помято:

— Дре-е-ей, пошли спать, обед только через три часа, а ты становишься еще более мерзким, если не выспишься. Пошли.

— И ничего я не мерзкий, — пробурчал Драко, позволяя другу утащить себя в спальню.

***

Гарри с нескрываемым удивлением смотрел, как разъяренной молнией мимо промчалась Анабель, следом за которой пафосно прошел Арман, на пороге окинувший по-прежнему сидящих вместе Забини и Лестрейджа высокомерным взглядом.

— Н-да, спорим, они затрахали Дракона до умопомрачения, — сочувствующе качнул головой Рег.

— Что ты, друг, разве ты не видел эту свирепую златовласую фурию, сверкающей молнией проскочившую мимо нас? — Мулат патетично вскинул руки и тут же, портя всю игру, хихикнул. — Драко их уделал. Впрочем, его все равно нужно спасать. Пошли утаскивать его в постель.

С этими словами парочка поднялась из кресла и, выковырнув из кабинета Малфоя, двинула в спальню Принца.

— Это нормально? — непонимающе смотря в сторону ушедших парней, спросил Поттер.

— Ты о том, что Забини и Малфой ведут себя как любовники? — усмехнулся Эдриан.

— Так они любовники? — уточнил Гарри, чувствуя непонятную горечь. Конечно, красавец-блондин с отличной родословной, разве он мог выбрать кого-то другого? Воображение почему-то сразу нарисовало двух целующихся парней, идеально подходящих друг другу. Черное и белое. Лед и пламя.

— Никто точно не знает. Они пришли сюда уже вместе. В первый год их было невозможно разделить. Непозволительная роскошь для подобных родов.

— Постой. Что? Они уже были знакомы? Разве они не встретились в Хогвартсе?

— Нет, конечно. Сюда поступают в тринадцать лет, а до этого ты что, думаешь, мы бездельничаем? Есть подготовительные школы для детей, чьи семьи живут в магическом мире. Там обучают традициям, этикету, языкам и несложным чарам, как правило, бытовым. Но цель школы в знакомстве детей друг с другом, чтобы в Хогвартсе никто не был один. Конечно, рода, подобные Забини, Малфою или Нотту, игнорирует школы и нанимают репетиторов, однако, чтобы дети получали социальные навыки, им подбирается достойная компания из ровесников. Собственно, так наши Принц и Гонец и познакомились.

— А ты как думаешь, они спят вместе?

Пьюси удивленно скосился на Поттера:

— Честно сказать, я ожидал другого вопроса.

— Какого?

— Что-то… — Старшекурсник щелкнул пальцами, подбирая слова. — Что-то из серии «Ах, маглорожденные в заведомо проигрышном положении! Несправедливость!» А тебе покоя не дает, кто греет постель Малфоя или Забини. — Хитро прищурился на последней фамилии парень. — Спят определенно, но просто спят. Дело в том, что это такие, как ты, без традиций, сразу думают только о сексе, как объяснение их близости. Я же считаю, что они кровные и магические побратимы.

Гарри не мог объяснить, почему почувствовал такое облегчение от слов Пьюси, но решил не зацикливаться на этом:

— Побратимы?

— О нет, Поттер, нет! — Эдриан замахал руками. — Потом! Я расскажу тебе все потом! Когда мы будем заниматься, но не в субботу, нет. Это долго. К тому же, — парень наколдовал темпус, — мне пора. Не ходи в Большой Зал один: потеряешься в подземельях. Дождись кого-нибудь, — дал последнее напутствие уже надевший теплую мантию старшекурсник.

Поттер действительно дождался и не кого-нибудь, а Малфоя с компанией. Перед дверьми в Зал бывший гриффиндорец максимально равнодушно поинтересовался, может ли он сесть за львиный стол и, дождавшись такого же равнодушного взмаха руки Принца, радостно отправился делиться с друзьями впечатлением от первой ночи в Слизерине.

***

Гарри взахлеб рассказывал о вечеринке, о школе, о которой узнал, показывал удивленной Гермионе браслет-плеер, не замечая напряженную тишину за столом. Наконец, Финниган не выдержал и вскочил:

— Какого черта этот предатель делает за нашим столом?

Поттер огляделся: почти весь Гриффиндор буравил его злобными взглядами. Парень покосился на слизеринский стол, прикидывая, как сильно он нужен Малфою и вступится ли тот за него, если дело примет совсем дурной оборот? Однако на помощь ему пришел Лонгботтом:

— Он может сидеть, где хочет, и, кажется, у слизеринцев с этим проблем нет. — Он качнул головой в сторону спокойно обедающих змей.

— Да они его специально послали, чтобы он шпионил для них! — поддержал Симуса Рон.

— Да за чем тут шпионить? За тем, что ты предпочитаешь на обед? Не думаю, что для слизеринцев это имеет хоть какую-то ценность, — осадила рыжего Патил.

Постепенно недовольство сошло на нет, и все вернулись к своим разговорам. Посмотрев в очередной раз на свой стол, Гарри заметил, как переговариваются Малфой и Рег, и вспомнил о совете Пьюси:

— Невилл, а что ты знаешь о семье с фамилией Лестрейдж?

— Откуда ты узнал? — сделавшись странно больным, спросил гриффиндорец.

Брюнет смутился, интуитивно поняв, что задел больную тему:

— У Малфоя есть брат в Дурмстанге. Регулус Лестрейдж. Я удивился, а Пьюси посоветовал, если я хочу побольше узнать об этой семье, спросить у тебя.

— Ясно. Покажи мне его.

— Да вот же он. — Гарри посмотрел на вставших из-за стола слизеринцев и думстранговца. — Обнимает Малфоя за плечи.

Проследив, как компания скрылась за дверью, Лонгботтом резко вскочил и побежал за ними. Переглянувшись, за ним кинулись Поттер и Грейнджер.

***

Драко, отлично выспавшийся, улыбался шуткам братьев, когда почувствовал, как резко исчезла рука Рега с его плеча. Быстро развернувшись и достав палочку, он увидел злого, как мантикора, Лонгботтома и зажимающего разбитый нос брата, который, впрочем, тут же впечатал гриффиндорского недоумка в стену, предплечьем одной рукой пережав тому горло, а другой держа упирающуюся в живот гриффиндорцу палочку. К ним подтянулись остальные слизеринцы и выбежавшие из Зала Поттер и Грейнджер. Решив, что разбираться в этом, находясь так близко к преподавателям и другим факультетам, — не лучший вариант. Малфой сделал знак и упирающихся гриффиндорцев вместе с Поттером затащили в пустой класс.

— Что это было, Лонгботтом? — убрав палочку, поинтересовался у посаженного на стул парня Драко. — Ты напал на ученика другой школы, который, к тому же, находится под защитой Слизерина.

— Он — Лестрейдж! — Невилл выкрикнул это так, словно это все объясняло.

Принц переменился в лице:

— Откуда ты узнал?

Невилл нервно сглотнул, понимая, что подставляет друга и теперь неизвестно, что с ним сделают змеи в своем подземелье. Малфой не мог не заметить нервную дрожь, пробившую гриффиндорца. Лопатка опять полыхала огнем. Сдержав недостойное его желание свести вместе лопатки, он наклонился прямо к лицу Лонгботтома, смотря ему в глаза неподвижным змеиным взглядом:

— Давай я угадаю. Это был Поттер. Больше-то некому. А ведь он даже не понимает, что практически спровоцировал межродовую войну. Скажи мне, Невилл, твой род выдержит войну с моим? Ты выстоишь в дуэли против меня и брата? Тебе действительно это нужно?

— Но мои родители!

— Твоим родителям плевать, — отозвался на это сам Лестрейдж. — Моим, может, и нет… О, я даже уверен, что они будут рады войне. Но твоим точно плевать, — усмехнулся Рег и развел руками. — Оглянись. Нашим родителям плевать на нас и на то, что мы делаем. Здесь больше половины сирот, в том числе ты и твой друг. Зачем нам начинать новую войну? Я не буду просить прощения за то, что сделали мои родители. Твои тоже не были ангелами. Но и твои, и мои заплатили за свои поступки, и нам повторно платить нет смысла.

— Руки я тебе не подам. — Встал, уже не удерживаемый никем, Невилл.

— Мне и не нужно.

— Что ж, друзья, забудем это недоразумение. Лонгботтом, Грейнджер, вы можете идти, — приветливо улыбнулся Забини.

— А Гарри? — не могла промолчать Гермиона.

— А Гарри, дорогая моя заучка, теперь слизеринец и останется здесь, — не менее приветливо, чем Забини, ответил Малфой.

Едва гриффиндорцы ушли, как в центр комнаты вытолкнули брюнета.

— Поттер, не хочешь объясниться?

— Я вообще не понимаю, что здесь происходит! Что это было? Какая война? О чем вы говорили?

— Почему ты сказал о моем брате Лонгботтому?

— Я не говорил, а спросил про семью Лестрейдж. Мне вчера Пьюси посоветовал, когда я удивился, что у тебя есть брат! Все? Доволен?!

Гарри чувствовал подступающую истерику. Ситуация до ужаса напоминала школьные годы с Дадли, и парня трясло в ожидании побоев, а в том, что его изобьют, он не сомневался.

Драко не мог игнорировать истерику героя и унижать его не хотелось. Легким движением он отпустил всех слизеринцев, включая Блейза и Рега. Оставшись наедине с парнем, стоявшим в центре комнаты и жалко обхватившего себя руками, давившем в себе всхлипы, Малфой потер переносицу и осторожно приблизился к нему.

— Хей, Поттер, сядь. — Он надавил на плечи вздрогнувшего от прикосновения парня, усаживая того на стул. Затем он впихнул в руку послушного, как марионетка, Поттера наколдованный стакан с водой.

Покорно выпив, Гарри начал успокаивается, чувствуя, как истерика вместе с воспоминаниями уходит.

— Что это было? — спустя вечность молчания спросил Гарри.

— Предотвращение межродовой войны. Тихо, не вскидывайся. Сейчас объясню. У нас, конечно, нет такого, чтобы око за око. Но если кто-то сильно навредил твоему роду, ты можешь и практически должен ответить тем же. Это и называется межродовой войной. Каждый из участвующих в войне родов может призвать на помощь родственную семью. В данном случае Рег призвал бы меня, то есть Малфоев. А это сила, противопоставить которой твоему Лонгботтому просто нечего. Правда за него встали бы Уизли. Не то, чтобы они в таком уж близком родстве, но им лишь бы нам досадить. Ко мне бы присоединились Забини, Нотт, да и вообще Слизерин практически в полном составе. Понимаешь, чем пахнет?

— Новой войной.

— Именно. Причем такой, где будут вырезаться чистокровные рода, абсолютно не задевая полукровок и гря… кхем… магглорожденных. Магический мир Англии был бы обречен.

— А из-за чего? Что сделали Лестрейджи Невиллу? И почему Уизли лишь бы вам насолить? — тут Гарри опомнился. — Если это, конечно, не великая тайна.

— Да нет. Истории давно известны всем чистокровным, так что ничего секретного. Начну с событий поближе. То есть с Лонгботтомов и Лестрейджей. В 1981 после падения Лорда начались массовые облавы на Пожирателей. Лестрейджи были не просто Пожирателями, они были в ближнем круге, как и родители Пьюси.

Ты заметил, что Эдриан полностью седой? Однажды вечером авроры ворвались в поместье Пьюси. Вся семья была в сборе. Родители, Эдриан и его новорожденная сестра. Авроры решили, что отошедшие от дел незадолго до исчезновения Лорда Пьюси знают, где скрываются Лестрейджи. Хотя на самом деле они не скрывались, а отсиживались в своем поместье, попасть в которое авроры не могли. В общем, доблестные стражи порядка, которые на самом деле состояли в организации «Орден Феникса», начали пытать Пьюси, начав с девочки и матери. Девочка, понятное дело, умерла после первого Круцио. На матери использовали заклятия посильнее. Увидев, что жена тоже умирает, Эдгар, отец Эдриана, произнес заклинание перехода сил, то есть магические и жизненные силы его и жены ушли в Эдриана и замок, попутно выкинув из поместья названных гостей. Сила главы рода обрушилась на ничего непонимающего трехлетнего мальчика. Он и поседел из-за избытка силы, ну и страха, конечно.

Эдриан провел в заточении — магия никого не пропускала в дом — три дня, пока Беллатрикс Лестрейдж не прорвала защиту и не забрала малыша. Эдриана отдали родне, поместье законсервировали. А Лестрейджи, считая себя виновными в происшедшем и понимая, что некому отомстить за столь сильный урон, причиненный роду Пьюси, ушли мстить аврорам, которыми и были родители твоего Невилла. Они запытали их до состояния овоща. Через какое-то время Лестрейджей поймали и посадили в Азкабан на пожизненное именно за издевательства над Лонгботтомами, так как это было единственное, что они смогли доказать. Стоит, кстати, отметить, что, хотя сам Невилл был в то время дома, его никто не тронул.

— А Рег твой брат, потому что…?

— Его мать, Беллатрикс, родная сестра моей матери, они обе в девичестве Блэк, что также делает меня и Рега племянниками твоего крестного, Сириуса.

— Ты знаешь про Сириуса?

— Конечно. Вальпурга обожала рассказывать про непутевого сыночка. Впрочем, это уже дела семейные.

— А что там у тебя и Уизли? — решив, что подумает о рассказанном позже, спросил Гарри.

— Эта старая история. Когда-то мы были едва ли не так же многочисленны, как Уизли. Пришедшие с Вильгельмом Завоевателем мы не считали нужным ограничивать себя в детях. Мы быстро добились богатства, активно оказывая магические услуги магглам. Наши дочери и сыновья находили себе новые семьи в жаркой Африке, далекой России и в любой точке Европы и Америке. Конечно же, не обошлось без завистников, ведь сколько бы детей в семье не было бы, они все были обеспечены и не рвали друг другу глотку за титул главы рода.

А триста лет назад случился казус — в семье родились только девочки. Тогда еще не бедный, но все такой же незнатный род Уизли предложил отдать старшую дочь за их младшего сына, дабы тот смог возглавить наш род. К слову их сыну было пять в то время, как девушке, Кассандре, было уже семнадцать. Мы были согласны принять мальчишку в род, но только как мужа младшей и никак не в качестве главы рода. С этой обязанностью вполне справилась бы и сама девушка.

Уизли это не понравилось, ведь они бы ничего не получили бы от такого брака. Решив проучить высокомерных, зазнавшихся, по их мнению, Малфоев, Уизли делают заговор на крови, завершив его ритуальным убийством пребывающей у них в гостях младшей дочери. Род начал умирать на глазах, многочисленные кузены, кузины, дяди и тети, даже на отдаленных родах, в которых была наша кровь сказалось заклинание.

В итоге из английской ветви Малфоев осталась лишь старшая дочь, которая, найдя доказательства вины Уизли, объявила им войну. Сначала она лишила их бизнеса и выгнала из Уитшира в Девон, затем распространила слухи, которые полностью уничтожили потрепанную репутацию, не оставляя шансов на возобновление семейного дела.

В конце концов, Уизли начали жить в долг, потихоньку умирая от голода. Тогда Кассандра явилась к ним с мешочком золотых монет и поставила условие — совершить схожий заговор на собственную семью. Они согласились. Женщина до конца не могла поверить, что Уизли сделают это, а потому брезгливо дождалась окончание ритуала, так же, как и предыдущий, включающего в себя убийство. После она высыпала монеты в пыль, успевшую смещаться с кровью младшего из рода, со словами: «Я надеялась, что у вас осталось хоть какое-то благородство, но вы убили собственного ребенка за сотню золотых. Откажись вы, и я бы остановила войну. Но теперь никто не подаст вам руки». С тех пор у Малфоев один ребенок, а Уизли плодят нищету и бездарность под клеймом предателей крови.

— И ничего нельзя сделать? Отец Рона работает в Министерстве, разве это не показывает, что заговор ослабел?

— Думаешь, он первый такой? Нет. Знаешь, в каком-то смысле магия живая, и заговор за эти триста лет не раз давал надежду, но только для того, чтобы отобрать вновь. Я знаю, что дважды Уизли выбирались из нищеты. У них рождалась парочка талантливых детей, появлялись деньги, а затем все опять рушилось и с каждым разом становилось только хуже.

— А у вас такое было?

— К сожалению. Обычно это совпадало с Уизли. Так что мы даже не могли порадоваться их неудачам, так как сами оплакивали потери.

— Если следовать твоей логике, то раз у Уизли сейчас подъем, то и у вас должен быть.

— Верно.

— Где же тогда твои родные братья и сестры?

Драко внимательно рассматривал родовой перстень наследника, мягко оглаживая выбитый на металле узор:

— Мы не дураки-Уизли. После первого же подъема мы чуть не потеряли всех детей, еще и способность вообще иметь детей. С тех пор мы не допускаем рождение никого, кроме наследника.

— То есть… как это?

— Поттер, ну, ты что, в каменном веке живешь? Предохраняемся мы.

— А если…?

— Так, все! Поттер, я смотрю, ты успокоился. Раз так, пошли в гостиную. — Малфой поднялся с грязного пола, на котором до этого сидел. — Говоришь, тебе Эдриан посоветовал к Лонгботому обратиться?

— Ага, — шагая следом за Драко, подтвертил Гарри. — Может, он не знал о ситуации?

— Ты чем меня слушал? Он непосредственный участник ситуации.

— Ты мне теперь куратора поменяешь, да?

— А Эдриан тебя не устраивает?

— Нет, почему. Просто это же из-за нас с ним все так получилось. Но куратор он хороший, правда.

— Кстати, по поводу ситуации. Тебе, Поттер, выговор, еще раз будешь трепаться о том, что происходит в нашей гостиной, будешь наказан. С Пьюси я разберусь. А с кураторством будет разбираться Тео. Хотя, раз он тебя устраивает, не думаю, что Нотт его тебе поменяет.

Так за разговором парни дошли своей гостиной, в которой дожидались своего лидера слизеринцы. Окинув комнату взглядом, Малфой вычленил из толпы Пьюси и молча указал ему на кабинет.

***

Драко опустился в кресло, смотря как Пьюси делает то же самое. Блондин сцепил руки в замок на столе.

— У меня только один вопрос. Зачем? Ты не мог не знать, чем это может обернуться.

Эдриан открыл рот чтобы ответить, но был остановлен поднявшим руку Малфоем.

— Нет. Не говори. Считаешь, Лестрейджей виновными в гибели семьи?

— Да причем тут Лестрейджи? Я хочу полностью убрать Лонгботтомов.

— Используя моего брата? — Драко скривился.

— Да не хотел я. Поттер спросил, я ответил, не подумав. Кто же, Салазар его задери, знал, что он такой послушный.

— То, что он провел три года в Гриффиндоре, тебя на такую мысль не натолкнуло? Хорошо, над твоим наказанием я подумаю. Можешь идти.

Старшекурсник уже схватился за ручку, когда услышал ледяной голос Принца:

— Эдриан. Еще раз подставишь мою семью…

— Я понимаю.

— А про Лонгботтомов пока забудь. Сейчас не время. Но однажды… Однажды ты это сделаешь.


	6. Chapter 6

В воскресенье Пьюси потащил Гарри в Лондон на Косую аллею. К ним присоединились и Джек с Сарой со своими кураторами. Старшие ребята отвели их в один из самых любимых слизеринцами магазин одежды.

Гарри и бывшие хаффлпаффцы потеряно бродили среди рядов модной, дорогой одежды, пока их кураторы листали журналы и командовали продавцами. Наконец от раздевалок донесся голос Алишы:

— Сара, иди сюда, примерь это! И захвати с собой мальчишек, тут и для них найдутся вещи.

Недоуменно переглянувшись, парни послушно поплелись к раздевалкам. Опередившая их Сара уже стояла там, аккуратно держа в руках юбку из тонкой дорогой шерсти. Девушка потеряно подняла глаза на наставницу:

— Это слишком дорого для меня.

Нахмуренный Милтон кивнул:

— Для меня тоже. Не все здесь богачи, как вы.

Почему-то абсолютно не задетые грубостью старшекурсники улыбались, а Пьюси, прищурившись, спросил:

— Для тебя тоже, Поттер? Ты успел просадить родительское наследство на поношенные рубашки на пару размеров больше необходимого?

— Я не уверен, — теребя подол старой рубашки Дадли, произнес парень. — В конце концов, у меня все равно нет с собой столько денег.

— Интересно, ты представляешь вес данной суммы? Просто скажи продавцу отправить чеки в Гринготтс к управляющему Поттеров. Они разберутся, — пояснил Монтегю. — А вы не беспокойтесь, — обратился он уже к Милтону и Адамсон. — Все слизеринцы должны быть одеты стильно и со вкусом.

— Что-то по вашему декану не скажешь, — хмыкнул Джек.

— Ты не видел нашего декана без мантии, — выделил голосом слово нашего Грехэм и продолжил. — Так вот, мы понимаем, что отнюдь не все чистокровки могут позволить себе такую одежду, не говоря уже о полукровках и магглорожденных, поэтому на факультете существует фонд, оплачивающий ежегодный набор для нуждающихся студентов, состоящий из четырех брюк, юбок для девушек, зимних и летних, четырех рубашек, двух мантий, наряда для бала, подходящей обуви и необходимых аксессуаров. Фонд содержится на деньги обеспеченных семей, чьи дети обучаются на Слизерине. Причем, если детей больше одного, то вносить пожертвование нужно столько, сколько детей на факультете. То есть Нотты и Грингранссы платят дважды каждый год. Фонд отлично помогает уравнять хоть немного студентов, убрав возможность унижения из-за одежды. Кстати, Поттер, в следующем году ты также должен будешь сделать взнос в фонд.

У Милтона заходили желваки на плотно сжатых челюстях, однако осторожное прикосновение Сары, взглядом призывающей его успокоиться, сдержало парня от очередной грубости. Впрочем, это не укрылось от внимания его наставника.

— Я не пойму, Джек, если ты так нас не любишь, зачем согласился на перераспределение? — искренне недоумевал Монтегю. — Если ты считаешь, что то, что мы делаем, является подачкой, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Это не подачка, это пример взаимовыручки на Слизерине. Разве лет через двадцать, добившись успеха в своем деле и провожая ребенка в Хогвартсе, тебе будет трудно оплатить кому-то новую качественную одежду? Причем тебе не нужно будет брать этого кого-то за руку и лично вести его в магазин, достаточно перевести определенную сумму на счет фонда, доступ к которому имеют лишь несколько человек.  
Парень молча слушал отчитывающего его Грехэма, пристыженно опустив глаза,

Сара, наоборот, заинтересованно блеснула глазами:

— А сумма фиксирована или каждый вносит, сколько хочет?

— Управляющий фондом гоблин, анализируя бюджет каждой семьи, определяет для каждого свою сумму. Она также может измениться в виду изменившегося финансового состояния семьи. Это огромная работа, но он получает хорошие проценты, — объяснила Олдридж.

— И никто из вас не знает какую сумму вносит каждый?

— Зависит от того, кто из детей насколько погружен в дела семьи и готов ли он делиться подобной информацией, — усмехнулась Алиша.

— Например, Малфой платит около тысячи плюс-минус пятьсот галлеонов. Примерно столько же Забини, Нотт, а со следующего года в двойном размере, я, — ответил Эндриан, — остальные меньше. Но в целом средний взнос — тысяча галлеонов.

— Ого, — присвистнула девушка и покраснела. — То есть я хотела сказать, что это огромные деньги.

— Представь, сколько у этих семей денег, если это для них не сумма, — довольно зло сказал Милтон, засунув руки в карманы.

— Наконец-то что-то кроме зависти и жалости к себе! — довольно воскликнул Грехэм. — Хорошо контролируемая злость поможет тебе в достижение твоих целей гораздо больше пустой зависти. Зависть не мотивирует, а злость, напротив, один из лучших мотиваторов. Только не позволяй ей мешать тебе заводить полезные и приятные знакомства. А теперь быстро все в примерочные! Мы подобрали вам стандартные школьные наборы.

— Кроме тебя, Поттер, ты не нуждающийся, к тому же, у тебя отвратительный вкус, если он вообще есть, — на этих словах Пьюси критично окинул взглядом брюнета.

— Потому что они, — парень махнул рукой сторону скрывшихся за занавесками ребят. — Хоть и одеты в маггловскую одежду, но все-таки со вкусом, пусть и своеобразно-маггловским. Поэтому я подобрал тебе полный гардероб, ну, почти полный.

После долгих двух часов примерок придирчивые кураторы были удовлетворены внешним видом своих подопечных и благосклонно позволили сопроводить себя в кафе «Фортескью».

Компания наслаждалась отменным мороженым, когда Монтегю буквально подпрыгнул на стуле.

— Салазар меня побери, я совсем забыл! Сегодня приезжает Марк.  
Эдриан посмотрел на часы, висящие на стене напротив:

— Ты, наверное, хотел сказать, что он уже там и теперь рвет и мечет в поисках капитана квиддичной команды, то есть тебя.

— Именно! Всё, мы уходим. Поттер, чтобы явился на поле. Ты теперь наш ловец. Милтон, ты тоже притаскивай свою задницу, если хочешь попробоваться в команду.  
Слизеринцы оперативно собрались и, поблагодарив хозяина, отправились в Дырявый котел.

***

Едва они зашли в гостиную, как на Грехэма налетел бывший слизеринский капитан.

— Монтегю! Ты когда-нибудь слышал о такой вещи, как пунктуальность?!

— Оставь его в покое, иначе мы тут до вечера пробудем, — сказал сидевший уже в квиддичной форме Малфой и обратился к Поттеру. — Твоя форма на кровати, переодевайся быстрее.

— Моя форма?

— Да, ты в команде. Ловец, если ты забыл свою позицию, и только попробуй сказать, что не будешь играть против своих бывших сокурсников.

— Не скажу, — помотал головой Гарри и ушел в спальню.

В комнате он завороженно коснулся лежащей на кровати формы. Она была новой и гораздо более качественной. Поттер с удивлением взял в руки форменные штаны. В отличии от гриффиндорских, эти были кожаные. Странно, раньше он не замечал этого. Быстро переодевшись, Гарри вернулся к ребятам, не желая заставлять их ждать.

***

Поттер с завистью смотрел в сторону отказавшихся от адской службы в слизеринской сборной Забини, Малфоя и Нотта и теперь развлекавшихся выполнением разных трюков на метле. Например, сейчас Драко на вытянутых руках делал шпагат на зависшей в метре над землей метле. Усмехнувшись, Тео сделал то же самое да еще и отпустил одну руку, чем явно перещеголял блондина. Гарри даже отсюда слышал смех Блейза и шутливые проклятья Малфоя. Усиленный заклинанием голос Флинта вырвал брюнет из нирваны. Послушные своему капитану претенденты выстроились в одну линию. Флинт оперся о биту и окинул взглядом бывших сокурсников:

— Основной состав: Монтегю, капитан и охотник, Паркинсон, Булстроуд — охотники. Кребб, Гойл — загонщики. Дэвис — вратарь. Поттер — ловец. Запас: Милтон, обе Гринграсс — охотники. Уоррингтон, Джейкнафф — загонщики. Пьюси — вратарь. Нотт-младший — ловец.

Все названные вышли вперед. Оглядев их еще раз, Маркус продолжил:

— Разбейтесь на команды. Основной состав против запаса. Хочу посмотреть, как вы будете друг с другом взаимодействовать в команде. Ну, чего встали? В воздух!  
Гарри устало рухнул на землю, рядом раскинулся выжатый Гантер, к которому уже приближался брат. Подошедший Тео широко улыбался:

— Ты отлично держишься на метле.

— Спасибо, — принимая протянутую руку, поблагодарил его мальчишка и пошел рядом с братом к замку.

Парень огляделся по сторонам, замечая, что никто из команды не собирается идти в раздевалки.

— А?

— Сейчас ужин, — пояснил ему Пьюси. — Поэтому лучше поесть, а после уже принять душ. К тому же, в замке удобнее.

— Удобнее?

— Ну да, — медленно тащась в сторону замка, принялся объяснять Эндриан. — Смотри, Малфой и Забини завалятся в свои ванные. Нотту, как главному по кураторству, Бейли сообщает пароль от ванны старост, так что брата он отведет туда.

— Очаровательно. Ну, а нам, которые не гонцы, не принцы и даже не большие боссы кураторов, какие плюсы? — иронично поинтересовался Гарри.

— О-о-о, увидишь. — Хитро блеснул глазами старшекурсник, толкая дверь в Большой Зал.

За слизеринским столом царило несвойственное змеям воодушевление. Попавшие в команду обсуждали каторгу, которую им устроит Флинт и натасканный им Монтегю. Остальные пытались спрогнозировать результаты игр в следующем году и составить максимально прибыльный тотализатор. Поттер прошел во главу стола и сел напротив восторженного Гантера, тут же втянувшего его в обсуждение финтов, которые могли бы пригодиться ловцам.

— Вы просто обязаны выучить финт Вронского, — подал голос Малфой. — Иначе вы не ловцы.

— Угу, — поддакнул ему Блейз. — Видели, как его и-де-аль-но выполняет Крам?

— Хватит советовать моему брату самоубийственные финты! — шутливо нахмурился Тео.

— Гарри, он прав! — Нотт уставился на Гарри блестящими глазами. — Разучим его вместе?

Парень улыбнулся, вспоминая слова Флинта о том, что ловцам для оттачивания умений нужно чаще тренироваться вместе, да и брат Теодора был милым мальчишкой:

— С удовольствием. Но я плохо представляю, как он выполняется. То есть я видел-то его всего раз в жизни, как раз в исполнении Крама.

— О-о-о, — грустно выдохнул мальчик и принялся тоскливо ковыряться в тарелке.

— Извини.

Гарри потеряно поднял взгляд на ребят, мысленно умоляя их о помощи. Малфой отложил вилку и нож и потянулся к руке мальчика:

— Гантер, я, конечно, не Крам, но вполне могу научить тебя и Гарри финту.

— Правда?

— Слово Принца, — переглянувшись с Поттером, серьезно кивнул Драко.

— Классно, — просиял Нотт и уже более радостный вернулся к еде.

Закончив с ужином, Гарри выходил из Зала, когда Гермиона схватила его за руку и потянула в сторону.

— Привет, Гермиона! — Поттер радостно поздоровался с подругой и гораздо более сдержанно кивнул стоявшему рядом с ней Рону.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, Гарри. — Грейнджер окинула взглядом друга, ненадолго задержавшись на новых очках и торчавших меньше обычного волосах.

— Правда? — Парень пригладил волосы рукой.

— Да, но почему?

— Ну, знаешь, слизеринцы должны быть стильными и все такое, — усмехнулся брюнет. — Поэтому утром мы с ребятам побывали на Косой Аллее.

— Гарри, ты меняешься, чтобы угодить им? — Гермиона сложила руки на груди, готовая прочитать лекцию на тему «как важно быть собой».

— Нет. Я просто… — Парень нахмурился, не понимая, почему он должен оправдываться. — Я просто впервые уделил время себе и тому, как я выгляжу. Эдриан мне помог.

— Эдриан?

— Мой куратор. Я говорил о нем, помнишь?  
— Да чего ты с ним говоришь! Ты видишь, он даже в их команду вошел, лишь бы подлизаться! Или это они к тебе подлизываются? — подал голос молчавший до этого Рон.

— Рональд, мы здесь для того, чтобы ты извинился перед Гарри, и вы наконец помирились!

— Не думаю, что его извинения что-то исправят, Герм. А в команду меня взяли, потому что я хороший ловец, Рон.

— Тебе там нравится? Ты подружился с кем-нибудь?

Гарри повернул голову в сторону коридора, ведущего в подземелья. Там стоял, дожидаясь его, Эдриан, который, поймав взгляд Поттера, многозначительно постучал по запястью, намекая на время. Потом Гарри вспомнил отбор в команду и адскую тренировку Флинта, на фоне которого Вуд просто ангел во плоти. Вспомнил восторженные глаза Гантера и предложение Драко, подколы старшекурсников и непередаваемую легкость, которую он чувствовал в компании любого слизеринца. Ему не надо было что-то говорить о себе или доказывать. Он мог заниматься, чем угодно в свое свободное время. Все, что от его требовалось, этот соблюдение нескольких простых правил, помогающих в большей степени ему самому, нежели кому-то другому.

Нравилось ли ему там? Прошла лишь пара дней, но да. Да, нравилось. Он был своим. Незнающим, непонимающим больше половины вещей, но своим. И все, о чем Гарри жалел, это то, что он не послушал шляпу четыре года назад и потерял из-за этого слишком много. Он потерял знания о мире, в котором ему предстояло жить. Потерял возможность жаловаться Блейзу и Тео на лютующего на тренировках Флинта, хотя он был более чем уверен, что Маркусу и в голову не пришло бы взять в команду едва умеющего летать тринадцатилетку, каким бы талантливым он не был бы.

— Гарри?

— А? Прости. — Виновато улыбнулся вернувшийся из своих мыслей парень. — Да, нравится. Я словно наконец-то дома. Не могу сказать, чтобы подружился с кем-нибудь, но я не один. Извини, меня пора. Эдриан обещал мне кое-что показать. Увидимся завтра на занятиях, ладно?

Скомкано попрощавшись, Поттер побежал к все еще ждущему его Пьюси.  
Они добрались до гостиной Слизерина в рекордно короткие сроки. Взяв все необходимое, ребята отправились в душевую. Раздевшись, Гарри шагнул в след за Эдрианом и замер. Большое просторное помещение не имело ничего общего с душевой. В полу были выбиты разные по форме и размеру ванны. Рядом с каждой стояли небольшие скамейки, на которые можно было положить полотенце, палочку и, допустим, книгу, если кто-то захочет понежиться в горячей воде и почитать что-нибудь. Прямо сейчас часть ванн была занята теми из слизеринцев, кто принимал участие в сегодняшней тренировке. Смутившись, Поттер отметил, что в некоторые ванны можно поместиться вдвоем, а то и втроем. Как и поступили сосредоточенно играющие в шахматы Грег и Винсет.

— Согласись это лучше квиддичной душевой, — усмехнулся старшекурсник.  
Гарри, уже залезший в ванну, лишь кивнул, чувствуя, как расслабляются в горячей воде уставшие мышцы.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри едва ли не в первый раз пришел на завтрак вовремя и не в числе последних. С удовольствием откусив тост, он сочувственно посмотрел на Гантера. Мальчик тоскливо размазывал по тарелке овсянку, которую его брат со своими друзьями ел с противоестественной радостью.

— Гантер, хватит так вздыхать над кашей, ешь ее, — нахмурился Теодор, доедая свою порцию. — Поттер, поторопись, нам пора на зелья.

— Но у нас же еще полчаса до занятий?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы самые хорошие котлы достались гриффиндорцам? — усмехнулся Блейз, вставая из-за стола. За ним поднялись и остальные четверокурсники Слизерина.

— О, так вот почему у нас вечно зелья не получались, — сказал Гарри, заходя в кабинет.

— Нет, Поттер, твои зелья не удавались, потому что это слишком сложно для твоего мозга, — протянул Малфой и толкнул дверь в конце класса в подсобное помещение, рукой зовя Гарри за собой. Парень не знал, для чего его позвал блондин, но когда на звук отворившейся двери обернулся профессор, он скривился и попытался уйти. Однако Принц схватил его за руку и, потянув, вынудил повернуться.

— Я не знаю причину вашей обоюдной ненависти и не хочу знать. Однако теперь вы представители одного факультета, а это значит никакого открытого проявления ненависти. А еще лучше найти возможность создать нейтралитет. Здоровое равнодушие. Я устроил этот разговор перед занятием, чтобы никто ни к кому не придирался. Вопросы? — Малфой, выгнув светлую бровь, осмотрел своих собеседников.

— Я не буду придираться, Ваше Высочество, только в том случае, если мистер Поттер освоит хотя бы элементарный уровень зельеварения, — выплюнул Снейп.

— Это мы уладим, — кивнул Драко. — Пойдем, Поттер.

Гарри раздраженно вышел следом за Малфоем, с трудом сдержавшись и не хлопнув дверью. В голове плескались раскаленные мысли. Идея создать со Снейпом нейтралитет казалось абсурдной. Брюнету хотелось наорать на Драко, но в кабинете уже появились первые гриффиндорцы, поэтому он просто прошел к свободному месту рядом с Ноттом.

Гарри резким движением открыл учебник на нужной главе и приступил к выполнению заданию. Вышедший из каморки Снейп злобной черной тучей навис над гриффиндорцами, нервирую последних. К Поттеру он не приближался, словно не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться. Едва занятие закончилось, как брюнет вскочил и, быстро заполнив фиал неверно сваренным зельем, вышел из класса, направившись к кабинету Трансфигурации.

Объективно он понимал причину приказа Малфоя и даже оценил, что тот не пустил неприятную ситуацию на самотек. Но все же столь бесцеремонные указания от вчерашнего врага злили. Хотелось, как в старые времена, схватить за грудки и хорошенько приложить об стену. Погруженный в свои мысли, Гарри чуть не прошел мимо нужного кабинета, и, конечно, он не услышал шаги догоняющего его Принца.

— Поттер, что за истерики? — положив руку на плечо парню и заставляя того остановиться, поинтересовался блондин.

Резко развернувшись, Поттер впечатал в стену несопротивляющегося сокурсника.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь?! Ты приказал заключить перемирие со Снейпом. С этим сальноволосым ублюдком, постоянно оскорбляющего моего отца!

— Ты перевелся на Слизерин, тем самым признавая мою власть над тобой. Я в праве решать твои конфликты с другими слизеринцам так, как я считаю нужным. То, что ты вместе с другими переведенным, еще не присягнули, ничего не меняет. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, я не потерплю открытый глупый конфликт между деканом факультета и его студентом. Ну и, в-третьих, отпусти меня уже, — спокойно ответил Принц.

Только сейчас Гарри осознал, насколько близко он был к Драко. Смутившись, он поспешно отпустил его мантию и отступил. Малфой насмешливо рассматривал неожиданно покрасневшего брюнета.

— Ты обсуждал с Макгонагалл свой перевод? — спросил парень, поправляя смятую ткань.

— Нет, — растерялся Поттер.

— Идиот, — простонал Принц.

— Почему?

— Ты не подумал, как себя поведет твой бывший декан, перед которым ты не удосужился объясниться?

— Чёрт, — выругался Гарри, настороженно косясь на кабинет.

Подошедшие слизеринцы непонимающе смотрели на нерешительно мнущегося перед дверью Поттера. Быстро разгадавший пантомиму Драко Забини с самодовольной ухмылкой добавил брюнету решительности пинком, закидывая того в класс, в котором, судя по звуку, уже находилась преподавательница Трансфигурации. Гарри неловко ввалился в кабинет, немилосердно шумя и отвлекая Макгонагалл от проверки студенческих работ.

— Мистер Поттер, чем обязана? — Женщина скользнула взглядом по часам. — До начала занятия еще шесть минут.

— Я хотел бы объясниться.

— Было бы неплохо, — прохладно согласилась Минерва, не показывая, как на самом деле ее задел перевод студента.

— Я… — начал Гарри, нервно ероша волосы. — Меня никогда не покидало ощущение, что я не соответствую Гриффиндору. Мне казалось, что я недостаточно храбрый, недостаточно веселый и открытый. Я был словно чужой на факультете. В Слизерине же я чувствую себя спокойно. Но я не жалею, что эти три года моим деканом были вы, профессор. Извините, я должен был поговорить с вами до перевода. Простите.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула женщина. — Я рада, что вы нашли свой Дом, пусть и с опозданием. И, Гарри, помните, вы все еще можете обратиться ко мне за помощью.

— Спасибо. Это много для меня значит.

— Что ж, теперь, мистер Поттер, думаю, пора запускать студентов.

И, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, а скорее по отмашке подслушивающего Забини, в класс не спеша зашли слизеринцы и чинно расселись по своим местам. Нотт присоединился к уже сидевшему за его извечной партой Поттеру. Последним зашел Блейз, незаметно для преподавателя взмахнувший палочкой на входе. Послышался шум, к кабинету приближались разозленные гриффиндорцы, которых отогнали от класса удивительно сплоченные и обнаглевшие змеи.

— Сейчас будет весело, — шепнул Тео на ухо брюнету.

И тут же раздался грохот. Торопящиеся на урок к своему декану львы дружно попадали на пороге класса, образовав тихо матерящуюся кучу. Слизеринцы сдержанно прятали улыбки за кашлем. Гриффиндорская куча разобралась и под ледяным взглядом Макгонагалл расселась по местам, всем своим видом обещая скорую месть ненависти змеям.

— За что вы их? — конспектируя учебник, спросил Гарри.

— Да этот идиот Уизли проехался по дружбе Драко и Блейза, — пояснил Нотт.

Поттер хмыкнул. Единственно, что он понял за эти выходные, это то, что и Малфой, и Забини дорожат своими отношениями, какими они не были, и насмешек над ними не потерпят, тем более от кровного врага, а потому ему было абсолютно не жалко поплатившихся за длинный язык Уизли гриффиндорцев.

***

Поттер устало растянулся на диване в гостиной. Учебный день тянутся бесконечно долго. Гриффиндорцы постоянно кидали на него яростные взгляды, плевали в след «предатель».

— Чего разлегся, Поттер? Нам пора заняться твоим образованием. — Эдриан склонился над брюнетом, издевательски улыбаясь.

Со стоном соскребя себя с дивана, Гарри присоединился к сидящим за столом Тео, Милли и Пьюси.

— Поттер, мы составляем тебе расписание. Смотри. Понедельник — Эдриан занимается с тобой этикетом, историей и традициями нашего мира. Вторник — день четвертого курса в тренировочном зале, так что в этот день тебя будут учить основам фехтования и различным видам рукопашного боя. Какой именно выберешь сам. Среда — зелья. У тебя с ними проблемы, которые решать будет Миллисент. Все. Осталось добавить изучение языка, так что поторопись с его выбором. Позже Монтегю вывесит расписание тренировок команды. Теперь о домашнем задании. Для начала советую тебе сосредоточиться на четырех основных предметах: Трансфигурации, Чарах, ЗОТИ и Зельях. С ЗОТИ и Чарами у тебя нет особых проблем. Практика на этих уроках дается тебе отлично, теория хуже, но сейчас нет времени это исправлять. Поэтому плати за выполнение теоретических заданий. А с зельями и трансфигурацией лучше все делать самому. Вот список учеников, которые могут помочь тебе с эссе. — После этих слов Нотт и Булстроуд коротко попрощались и ушли.

— Давай обсудим, как нам будет удобнее вести занятия. Как насчет того, что ты читаешь указанное мной, а потом мы обсуждаем и я объясняю непонятное. Идет? — Дождавшись кивка, Пьюси продолжил: — Отлично. Держи. — Старшекурсник подвинул к Гарри свиток с заранее составленным списком книг. — Книги найдешь в нашей библиотеке, я тебе ее показывал. Завтра после обеда встречаемся в гостиной в спортивной одежде. — Отдав последние указания, Эдриан встал из-за стола и кивком поприветствовал подошедших новичков.  
Сара и Джек с грохотом опустили книги на стол и, тяжело вздохнув, плюхнулись на стулья напротив Поттера.

— Тебя тоже уже загрузили? — хором спросили они.

— Ага, — не отрываясь от просмотра списка литературы, ответил парень.

— А у нас с тобой еще квиддич, — совсем загрустил Милтон.

Гарри потер лоб, не представляя, как он будет все успевать, и поражаясь тому, сколько всего ежедневно делают слизеринцы, даже не замечая этого:

— Хорошо, что Флинт уже выпустился. Даже при всем своем желании насолить Гриффиндору и загонять меня до смерти за все проигранные Слизерином матчи он не будет рисковать своей карьерой, а Грехэм не так жесток, — вздохнул парень, собирая свитки и учебники.

С домашней работой на сегодня он закончил, и единственным его желанием было завалиться в постель и пялиться в потолок, пока он не уснет. Но Гарри не хотел откладывать в долгий ящик изучение магического мира, поэтому, отнеся вещи в спальню, он почти отправился в слизеринскую библиотеку, смутно припоминая ее местонахождение, но был перехвачен неугомонным младшим Ноттом.

— Гарри! Драко сказал, что сможет полетать с нами в четверг. Ты не против?

Поттер мысленно прошелся по расписанию и, убедившись, что четверг у него свободен, кивнул,

— А ты куда идешь? — поинтересовался мальчик, идя рядом с ним.

— В библиотеку.

— Тогда ты не туда идешь, — нахмурился Гантер.

— Мне нужна слизеринская библиотеке, — пояснил Гарри, подумав, что мальчик решил, что он идет в хогвартскую.

 — И ты все равно идешь не туда, — рассмеялся шатен. — Пошли. — Нотт развернулся и уверенно зашагал в противоположную сторону.

До библиотеки, находящейся в соседнем от входа в гостиную Слизерина коридоре, они добрались быстро. Гораздо меньшее, по сравнению с общей школьной библиотекой, помещение было заставлено книжными шкафами, между которыми хаотично располагались кресла, диваны и столы. Сразу у входа был стол с каталогом книг.

Без труда найдя нужные ему книги, Гарри почти покинул комнату, когда подошедший Гантер протянул ему сборник детских магических сказок.

— Вряд ли она есть в списке, но прочитай ее, пожалуйста. Уверен, тебе бы ее читали родители, будь они живы. Ты можешь представить, что тебе эти истории рассказывает мама. Я так делал.

— Спасибо. — Обнял мальчишку брюнет.

***

Первая половина вторника прошла для Гарри в предвкушении тренировки. Несмотря на то, что за время, проведенное на новом факультете, он успел избавиться от части стереотипов и мифов по отношению к слизеринцам, большинство из них производили впечатление скорее изящных, чем сильных, что не очень соответствовало их словам о частых тренировках.

Наконец настало время идти в зал. Помещения для тренировок были просторными и непривычно светлыми. Каждый зал был построен для различных целей. Были комнаты для отработки заклятий и чар, для занятий танцами и спортом. В общей сложности было порядка дюжины комнат.

Выбранный Эдрианом зал был условно поделен на две части. В первой, что находилась у дальней стены, очевидно, проходили занятия боксом. Там висело несколько груш, а пол был разделен на два ринга смягчающими падения чарами и едва заметными нитями разделяющего заклинания. Вторая же представляла собой свободную площадку с теми же смягчающими чарами на полу и стойками с оружием в углу. Помимо их двоих, в комнате был еще один человек. Высокий шатен со старших курсов стоял посередине зала, опираясь на одну шпагу и поигрывая второй.

— Привет. Я — Кристофер, и я вместе с Эдрианом буду обучать тебя основам фехтования. Конечно, в современной жизни и бою фехтование тебе не поможет, однако мы продолжаем его изучать как дань традициям. К тому же фехтование помогает развить концентрацию и физические данные. Если же ты хочешь научиться драться, то выбери себе что-то вроде бокса. А теперь мы с твоим наставником покажем тебе, как это выглядит на деле, — с этими словами Крис бросил одну из шпаг Пьюси, который с легкостью поймал ее.

Поттер внимательно следил за движениями парней. Вот они встали на исходную позицию. Несколько лёгких, пробных ударов, чтобы проверить противника, хотя было видно, что оба хорошо знают тактику друг друга. Постепенно сила ударов и скорость выпадов нарастала, дыхание фехтующих становилось тяжелее. И вот Кристофер, стремительно наступая, выбил шпагу Эдриана, обезоруживая его и приставляя собственную к его горлу.

— Как-то так все и происходит, — отдышавшись, сказал Пьюси. — Ну что, начнем.

Следующие несколько часов Гарри безжалостно гоняли, пока он обессиленно не упал рядом со своими мучителями. Удобно устроившись на полу, Поттер наблюдал за недавно пришедшими и сейчас отрабатывающими на грушах удары Кребба и Гойла. Обнаженные по пояс они разбили миф о собственной полноте. Оказалось, что одежда прекрасно смягчала их мощные фигуры, превращая литые мышцы в слой жира. И теперь парень не мог не думать о том, что так же умело скрывает одежда Драко.

***

Едва шагнув в лабораторию и увидев ухмылку Булстроуд, Поттер понял, что среда отныне будет худшим днём недели.

После почти двух часов тщетных попыток понять элементарные вещи он уронил голову на парту и жалобно застонал:

— Не понимаю! Я не понимаю!

— Хватит ныть. — Миллисент села на парту и несильно пнула парня в бедро. — Ты хочешь уделать нашего декана и доказать ему, что ты не бездарь?

— Хочу, — повернув голову в сторону девушки, но так и не подняв ее с парты, согласился брюнет.

— Может, ты готовить умеешь? — с надеждой спросила Милли, вспоминая слова матери о том, что зельеварение и готовка очень похожи.

— Умею, и, должен отметить, весьма неплохо, — буркнул Гарри, не понимающий к чему это здесь.

— Отлично, — не скрывая облегчения в голосе, воскликнула шатенка. — Тогда начнем сначала.

***

Сидя на ужине в пятницу и дожидаясь оглашения чемпионов, Гарри пытался отдышаться после безумной недели, которая вскоре должна стать для него нормой. Приятным бонусом была тренировка с Драко и Гантером. Вчера они отлично провели время вместе, сначала действительно отрабатывая финт Вронского, а после просто гоняясь за снитчем под забавные комментарии Забини и Нотта, чьи голоса, усиленные Сонорусом, разносились по всему полю. Погрузившись в воспоминания, Поттер чуть не пропустил объявление участников Турнира, но заерзавший рядом Блейз вырвал его из мыслей.

Под несмолкающие аплодисменты к учительскому помосту поднимались чемпионы школ, как вдруг ровное синее пламя Кубка в четвертый раз окрасилось в красный, выплюнув бумажку с еще одним участником.

— Небывалое событие, друзья мои, — радостно начал Дамблдор. — Кубок выбрал четвертого участника Турнира. Поприветствуем Гарри Поттера.

В оглушающей тишине Гарри медленно встал из-за стола и так же медленно пошел к директору. В все еще тихом Большом Зале его шаги звучали слишком громко и одиноко, пока к ним на присоединилась легкая поступь Драко.

— Я не желаю обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию здесь, — заговорил он, едва подойдя к директорам школ и чемпионам.

— Конечно, конечно, — закивал Дамблдор. — Прошу за мной.

Нестройной гурьбой они зашли в небольшое помещение, дверь в которое скрывалась за преподавательским обеденным столом. Последним в комнату скользнул Снейп, мрачной тенью вставая за спинами Малфоя и Поттера. Едва дверь закрылась, как Каркаров и Максим взорвались гневными криками и обвинениями в мошенничестве, которые быстро оборвал Дамблдор.

— Скажи, Гарри, — мягко начал старик. — Как тебе удалось обмануть Кубок?

— Я ничего не делал! — Брюнет пораженно и немного разочарованно смотрел на директора, не понимая, как тот может думать, что он сделал это специально.

Парень открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, но ему на плечо легла тяжелая рука декана, который, когда Поттер обернулся, еле заметно качнул головой в сторону Малфоя, сделавшего шаг вперед, тем самым чуть перекрывая Гарри.

— Никаких оправданий, директор. Вы же не думаете всерьёз, что семнадцатилетний подросток-полукровка, выросший в маггловском мире, смог нарушить одно из сильнейших заклинаний?

— Кто вы такой? — картавя, возмутилась мадам Максим. — Что тут вообще делает еще один подросток?

— Проявите уважение, мадам директор, — насмешливо подал голос Северус, так и не убравший руку с плеча парня. — Вы говорите с одной из самых влиятельных фигур Англии.

— Этот мальчишка? — недоверчиво фыркнул Каркаров.

— Этот мальчишка, как ты выразился, наследник Малфоев и Принц Слизерина. Надеюсь, ни первое, ни второе объяснять не нужно? — в тон ему ответил Снейп.

— Нет, — изрядно побледнел Игорь.

Проигнорировав перепалку мужчин и неприкрытое хамство француженки, Драко вновь заговорил, обращаясь к директору.

— Я прекрасно осведомлен, что подобные контракты нерасторжимы. Однако мистер Поттер несовершеннолетний, и потому становится очевидно, что его подставили.

— Но кому это нужно? — не поняла Флер.

— Не знаю, мадемуазель Делакур, но очень хотел бы узнать. Директор, кажется, вполне понятно, что это кто-то из недоброжелателей Гарри.

— Недоброжелателей? Каких? — хмыкнул Каркаров.

— Даже представить не могу, — протянул Малфой. — Как насчет последователей Темного Лорда?

— Намекаете на своего отца, дядю или декана? — едко поинтересовался директор Дурмстранга.

— Скорее уж на вас, мистер Каркаров, — столь же едко парировал Принц, демонстративно касаясь левого предплечья. — Итак, директор, я ожидаю от вас полноценного расследования, а здесь присутствующих я прошу воздержаться от клеветы в адрес мистера Поттера при общении с прессой. А сейчас нам пора.

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество, — кивнул Дамблдор.

Гарри вышел из комнаты следом за Малфоем и Снейпом, внутренне напрягаясь. Да, там, в каморке, блондин защищал его, исходя из собственных обязанностей, навязанных ему титулом, но что он думал на самом деле? И как поведет себя его новый факультет? В прошлый раз, когда он привлек к себе такое внимание, почти весь Гриффиндор, за редким исключением, перестал с ним разговаривать, а Равенкло и Хаффлпафф шарахались в сторону, едва увидев его в коридоре. И сейчас парень искренне надеялся, что Драко не солгал и Слизерин действительно не отвернется от него и, возможно, даже поддержит. За собственными тревогами он не заметил, как они с Малфоем дошли до слизеринского стола под перешептывание трех факультетов. При их приближении змеи встали и начали аплодировать, выкрикивая поздравления, чем заставили заткнуться удивленных таким поведением учеников других Домов. После этого, весь Слизерин покинул Большой Зал.

Поттер замер в центре гостиной, неуверенный чего ожидать от сокурсников, однако никто не задал ему ни одного вопроса, лишь несколько ребят ободряюще похлопали его по плечу. Брюнет удивленно посмотрел на стоящего рядом с ним Драко.

— Они понимают, что тебе не по силам провернуть такое. А даже если ты и сделал это, то какая нам разница? Наоборот, ты выставил Хаффлпафф и директора на посмешище, в очередной раз доказав, что Слизерин круче.

— Но ты же не думаешь, что я сам это сделал?

— Ты же слышал, что я сказал. — Блондин сжал переносицу. — Нам нужно с тобой кое о чем поговорить, но не сейчас.

Малфой, шепнув что-то Забини напоследок, исчез в проходе.

— Куда он? Скоро же отбой, — растерялся Поттер.

— Во-первых, на Принца и Гонца отбой не распространяется. А во-вторых, это вовсе не важно, - отмахнулся от него Блейз.


	8. Chapter 8

Малфой почти бежал по коридорам Хогвартса, кусая губы до крови. Его потряхивало от нервного напряжения. Знак полыхал, голову сжимал раскаленный обруч. Еще утром он чуть не сжег свою рубашку сорвавшимися с пальцев брызгами огня, а после тяжелого и абсолютно нежеланного разговора с директорами школ, блондин и вовсе искрил. Локи впервые требовал его к себя так настойчиво, что отказ был просто невозможен.

К счастью, Регулусу никогда не надо было ничего объяснять. Присутствующий на ужине и видевший состояние брата дурмстранговец уже ждал у ворот с портключом до маленького домика в магической деревушке в Скандинавии.

Драко задумчиво вывел ставшей родной руну ансуз на слое пыли, скопившейся на прикроватном столике в его спальне. Он не был здесь чуть больше двух месяцев. Парень улыбнулся, вспомнив, как в первый раз переступил порог этого дома. Это была его отчаянная попытка отстоять свое право на выбор, настолько сумасшедшая, что сейчас ему даже не верилось, что он сделал нечто подобное.

Ему только-только исполнилось десять, когда его прадед решил, что Драко хватит жить в сказке. Тогда будущий Принц услышал неприглядную правду о Темном Лорде и о роли своего отца в Первой Магической. Его бешеная блэковская часть, оправившись от шока первой, подсказала казавшийся единственно верным путь — уйти из дома. А Брутус, чисто по-малфоевски усмехнувшись, велел достать из тайника за его портретом портключ в дом на Скандинавском полуострове. Той же ночью, прихватив с собой Регулуса, Драко исчез из Малфой-Менора. Они прожили здесь год, Лестрейдж даже отказался от учебы в школе, не желая оставлять брата одного. Им помогали местные жители, по достоинству оценив упрямство наследников столь сильных родов, один из которых был корнями отсюда. Здесь же, в этой самой комнате, Малфой принял решение вернуться к той вере и тем защитникам, которые действительно заботились о них и которых отверг его отец. Конечно же, Регулус пошел с ним.

Драко прикрыл глаза, заново переживая волнение, сопровождающее весь их первый обряд который должен был представить их богам и дать покровителя. К Регу пришел однорукий Тюр. Рослый, пышущий мощью и силой бог войны, отметив доблесть и преданность тринадцатилетнего парня, выжег на его правом плече тейваз. Его же посетил Великий Обманщик. Красивый невысокий мужчина с волосами точно адское пламя всю ночь изводил Драко, меняя образы, ставя в тупик и вынуждая вновь и вновь доказывать свою хитрость и изворотливость, и лишь под конец, когда над священным местом занялся рассвет, он заклеймил его, змеей скользнув под кожу, и, выбравшись обратно, оставил после себя пульсирующую на левой лопатке ансуз.

Пройдя обряд, оба брата неотвратимо изменились, став взрослее и тверже. Люциусу оставалось лишь смириться с независимым сыном, который едва мог терпеть его, не желая прощать ошибки прошлого.

Раздавшийся стук в дверь вырвал блондина из воспоминаний.

— Заходи.

— Как ты, Дрей? — обеспокоенно спросил Рег. — Дотянешь до завтра?

— Да, все в порядке. Локи ослабил хватку, почувствовав меня на полуострове.

— Он капризен.

— Он просто требователен. Лофт сделал меня тем, кто я есть.

— Нет, Драко, они нас не творят, лишь помогают. Ты сделал себя сам. Ни Локи, ни родители здесь не причем. Они дали исходник, все остальное твоё.

— Спасибо, брат, ты всегда находишь верные слова.

— Ложись спать, мой маленький Дракон, — улыбнулся парень, растрепав светлые волосы братишки. — Завтра еще один трудный день.

Утром Драко, на ходу завязывая шнурки на простой белой льняной рубашке, выполненной в духе древних викингов, пошел на звук смеха, доносящегося с кухни. Облокотившись о косяк, он наблюдал, как Регулус с улыбкой помогает миловидной светловолосой девушке, в которой Малфой сразу же узнал дочь местного трактирщика, всегда помогающего поселившимся по соседству с ним ребятам.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, брат. Ауд принесла нам завтрак.

— Очень мило с ее стороны. Спасибо, фрекен Ульсон. Сколько мы должны?

— Что вы, мистер Малфой, — смутилась девушка. — Отец сделал это от чистого сердца.

— Что ж, тогда присоединитесь к нам за завтраком, — махнув рукой в сторону стола, сказал Драко. — И давай без всяких мистеров, хорошо?

 — Только если и вы тоже, — усаживаясь за стол, кивнула девушка.

Завтрак в приятной компании прошел весело и легко. Собрав принесенную девушкой посуду в корзину, Малфой незаметно опустил туда парочку галеонов, прекрасно понимая, что вряд ли трактир так уж процветает. Проводив Ауд до ее дома, парни не спеша отправились к Святилищу.

***

Драко остановился на вершине холма. Он столько раз бывал здесь, но так не привык к величию того зрелища, что раскинулось под ним.

Холодные лучи бледно-желтого скандинавского солнца, пробиваясь сквозь тяжелые свинцово-серые тучи, потусторонним покрывалом обнимали крепкие, большие, в два человеческих роста, дома, сложенные из целых, потемневших от времени стволов деревьев, словно подсвечивая их. Подобных домов был пять. Они и были капищами*****. В центре находилось самое большое с тринадцатью дверьми, ведущими в тринадцать святилищ, принадлежащих тринадцати основным богам. Остальные были посвящены: Хель — на севере, Норнам — на юге, Валькириям — на западе и женским божествам вместе с Бальдром — на Востоке. В стороне от капищ стоял скромный домик, необходимый для подготовки к обрядам, в нем же жили три жреца. За ним, в загоне, всегда паслась парочка коз для жертвоприношения. В праздники же загон был забит огромным количеством разнообразного скота.

Спустившись с холма, братья подошли к светлому дому, на крыльце которого сидел один из жрецов. Одноглазый Олаф поднялся навстречу молодым людям:

— Приветствую, помеченных славным Тюром и хитроумным Локи, — на имени последнего бога голос мужчины едва уловимо наполнился презрением.

Драко закатил глаза. Локи, как одну из причин Рагнарека, да и в целом довольно скользкого бога, недолюбливали и его покровительство не считалось добрым знаком, а потому и Малфоя несильно любили, в отличии от его кузена.

— Приветствуем и мы тебя, мудрый Олаф, — поздоровался за двоих Регулус. — Мы хотим возблагодарить своих покровителей.

Олаф кивнул:

— Я подготовлю животных, а вас, как обычно, подготовят Херлиф и Лейф.

Не дослушав одноглазого, Малфой вошел в дом. Остановившись перед нужной комнатой, он предупредительно постучал в дверь и толкнул ее, открывая. На перезвон потревоженных дверью колокольчиков повернулся длинноволосый седой старик с невидящими глазами.

— Приветствую тебя, Дракон. — Старец встал и уверенно шагнул в сторону вошедшего.

— Здравствуй, Лейф. Как ты всегда узнаешь меня, — почтительно подхватив слепца под руку и усаживая его обратно в кресло, спросил блондин.

— Мне ли не узнать пламя, что выжгло мне глаза, — усмехнулся тот. — Ты снова пришел к Локи?

— Я всегда прихожу к нему. Не беспокойся, я могу подготовиться сам. — С этими словами, Малфой снял с себя рубаху и сапоги.

— Семь лет мы знакомы, а ты все рвешься выполнить за меня мою работу.

— Разве это не наша традиция? — с ноткой притворного удивления весело поинтересовался блондин, садясь на стул и запрокидывая голову с закрытыми глазами, чтобы жрецу Локи было удобнее наносить ритуальный узор.

Старик улыбнулся шутке и взял в руки уголь.

Закончив с подготовкой, Драко вышел наружу, где его ждал Олаф с раскрашенным жертвенным козлом.

— Твой брат уже в святилище.

Поблагодарив жреца Одина, Малфой забрал козла и отправился в капище. Проходя мимо одного из святилищ, он смог разглядеть из-за неплотно закрытой двери Регулуса, уже приступившего к жертвоприношению. Тюру, подобно Одину и Тору, было принято приносить в жертву через повешение с той лишь разницей, что едва жертва переставала дергаться, ей вскрывали живот, проливая еще свежую кровь на алтарь.

В святилище Локи Малфой, плотно закрыв дверь, снял с животного веревки, предварительно обездвижив. Он подошел к большому своеобразному прямоугольному подносу с высокими бортами, сделанному из меди, и провел над ним рукой, зажигая огонь. Пламя взметнулось вверх, вынуждая блондина немного податься назад. Парень движением руки отлеветировал парализованное животное на жертвенник. Сразу же запахло жженой шерстью, а воздух наполнился жалобным блеянием, заставляя Драко морщиться. Жертвенный огонь быстро пожирал принесенный ему дар, скоро в оранжевом пламени стали проскакивать изумрудные искры.

Драко сел на пол напротив алтаря. Звуки, издаваемые козлом, и запах горелой плоти больше не раздражали и не вызывали отвращения. Мир перед глазами одновременно стал четче и ярче, но вместе с тем будто бы расплылся, покрывшись мутной пленкой. Огонь в подносе взметнулся в последний раз, превращая животное в пепел, и потух. Едва это произошло, как рядом с блондином кто-то опустился на пол.

— Ты никогда не приходил ко мне во время учебного года, — голос бога звучал почти удивленно.

— Ты никогда не звал столь настойчиво, — парировал Малфой.

— Если бы я не был настойчив, ты бы так и мучился излишней серьезностью и тяжестью увеличившейся ответственности, не желая разделить это со мной. — Локи улыбнулся, растягивая тонкие губы с все еще, несмотря на прошедшее время, кровоточащими проколами от иглы, когда-то зашившей ему рот.

Блондин ничего не ответил на это. Лофт и не ожидающий ответа, запустил одну руку в гладкие светлые волосы, другой же очертил контур змеи на левой руке Принца.

— Поразительно, каким сильным ты становишься с каждым годом. Я веками следил за твоей семьей, покровительствуя, и ты лучший ее представитель, маленький Дракон. Я не зря отметил тебя. — Трикстер растекался льстивыми словами, удобно пряча за ними то, как его собственная сила растет вместе с силой отмеченного им юноши.

— Хватит. — Драко в раздражении дернул головой, заставляя мужчину крепче сжать серебристые пряди. — Я путаюсь в собственных силах и обязанностях. А проклятый огонь грозится сжечь всю мою одежду и меня вместе с ней.

Лодур неожиданно исчез, от чего блондин завалился на спину, лишившись опоры. Через мгновение Обманщик вновь появился перед парнем, заставляя его вспомнить, что он не лучшим образом отозвался о подарке одного из самых сильных и переменчивых богов. Рыжие волосы мужчины извивались, подобно змеям, его любимицам, желтые глаза были злобно сощурены, а мелкие зубы ощерились в жестоком оскале.

— Так ты относишься к дару своего покровителя?

Малфой, по-прежнему лежащий на спине, огромным усилием воли подавил желание отползти подальше от разозленного бога. Локи терпеть не мог страх. Трикстер считал его унизительным, чем-то, что дозволялось его врагам и жертвам перед смертью, но никак не отмеченному им. Если он почувствует страх Драко, то его действия предугадать будет невозможно.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я принадлежу тебе. — Принц облизнул пересохшие губы. — Что однажды я брошу на твой алтарь что-то столь же ценное, как и твой дар мне.

В секунду переменившись, Лофт довольно улыбнулся.

— О да. — Мужчина, приблизившись, склонился над блондином и ласково провел пальцами по его щеке. — Рано или поздно ты останешься здесь.

Когда над капищем занялся бледный, серовато-розовый северный рассвет, Лестрейдж привычно шагнул в святилище Локи. На полу, рядом с жертвенной чашей, окруженный змеями и слепо смотрящий в потолок лежал Драко. Регулус подошел к брату, спокойно наступая на змей босыми ногами, зная, что те рассыпаются пеплом еще до того, как он коснется их. Его в очередной раз продрало холодом от вида кажущихся слепыми серых глаз. Каждый раз, забирая блондина после жертвоприношения, Рег боялся, что слепой бездумный взгляд стал для его брата реальностью. За покровительство богов нужно платить, и цену Локи он знал слишком хорошо.


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри раздраженно листал учебник ЗОТИ, сидя в классе и ожидая начало урока. Обещанный разговор с Малфоем так и не состоялся. Блондин исчез в пятницу вечером вместе с братом и до сих пор не появился, Забини же мастерски игнорировал любые вопросы Поттера о местонахождении Принца. Но зато Эдриан все выходные не отходил от брюнета, нудя о том, что если уж он влез в такое дурно пахнущее дело как Турнир Трех Волшебников, то просто обязан теперь не посрамить честь факультета и выйти из него победителем.

— А значит, — пафосно говорил Пьюси, заставляя Поттера отрабатывать все новые и новые заклинания и чары, — знания и навыки у тебя должны быть на уровне минимума седьмого курса.

На середине невеселых размышлений о том, что куратор, которого наверняка поддерживал Драко, убьет его раньше испытаний Турнира, Гарри прервала распахнувшаяся в кабинет дверь. Он вместе с другими учениками обернулся на звук, ожидая увидеть преподавателя, однако на пороге стоял Малфой.

Выглядел тот диковато: серые глаза были распахнуты чуть шире обычного и пьяно-безумно блестели, под тонкой побледневшей кожей ходили желваки, но заметить все это мог лишь тот, кто встречал его каждый день в факультетской гостиной, где Драко был более расслабленным и спокойным. Для остальных он оставался таким же чопорно-идеально одетым и привычно раздраженным на неудачников и тупиц, окружавших его сиятельную персону.

Малфой спокойной, плавной походкой дошел до своего места рядом с Блейзом. Не вытаскивая ничего из сумки, он обернулся и уставился на сидевшего сзади Поттера немигающим взглядом. Тот смутился и покосился на Нотта, лишь равнодушно пожавшего плечами, мол, Принц имеет право, и опять уткнувшегося в какую-то книгу, которую читал, прикрыв обложкой учебника. Драко тем временем протянул руку и потер шрам Гарри, словно пытался его оттереть, а затем как-то задумчиво уставился на собственные пальцы, касавшиеся чужого лба, и вновь потянулся к брюнету. Забини перехватил руку друга и что-то довольно зло зашептал ему на ухо. Поттер, все еще ощущавший прохладу чужого прикосновения на своей коже, мучительно покраснел, не зная, как реагировать и что говорить, однако перешептывания Блейза с Малфоем и переживания Гарри оборвало появление Грюма.

Едва он зашел в кабинет, как Драко резко повернулся и посмотрел на него тем же взглядом, каким буквально несколько минут назад глядел на Поттера. Профессор странно задергался под столь пристальным вниманием, его стеклянный глаз бешено завращался, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Воцарилась тишина, ученики стали недоуменно переглядываться друг с другом. Забини сделал незаметный пас рукой, и все чернильницы, стоящие на партах, с грохотом опрокинулись. Вздрогнув, и Малфой, и Грюм отвели взор. Урок вернулся в привычное русло.

Едва занятие закончилось, как Блейз, не собирая вещи, схватил Драко и утащил куда-то. Гарри вместе с Тео собрал вещи обоих и покинул кабинет.

Драко не сопротивлялся, давая разозленному брату запихнуть себя в пустой кабинет, и, усевшись на грязный стол, спокойно смотрел, как тот накладывал запирающие и заглушающие заклинания на дверь. Блейз, закончив с чарами, ослабил идеальный диагональный узел на шелковом слизеринском галстуке и развернулся к Малфою.

— Что это было? Ты вел себя как безумный! Салазар тебя раздери, ты хоть представляешь, какие слухи пойдут после этого?! Знаешь, сколько мне придется лгать и изворачиваться, чтобы сплетни не вышли из школы? — Видя, что Драко совсем не реагирует и с отсутствующим видом сидит на пыльной парте, мулат подошёл и встряхнул блондина за плечи. — Да что с тобой? Локи забрал твои последние мозги? Почему ты не вернулся в воскресенье? Думаешь, я не знаю, что обряд заканчивается на рассвете следующего дня?

Малфой зло оттолкнул брата.

— Я не мог вернуться в воскресенье. Слишком четко видел. Я бы рехнулся от лжи и сплетен, что наполняют Хогвартс, как чашу — вино. Тебе ли не знать, — Драко неприятно усмехнулся, — как это бывает.

— Прекрати, — Блейз поморщился от откровенно издевательской нотки в голосе брата. — У меня не так, знаешь же.

— Конечно, не так. — Принц сощурил переставшие казаться пьяными и безумными глаза. — Твоему Барону* для обряда достаточно того, что ты нахлебаешься рома, как свинья.

Забини закусил губу до крови лишь бы не ударить друга, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается горячая волна ярости. В глазах полыхнуло. Так уж случилось, что божества, которые стали покровителями братьев, друг друга не любили, хоть оба и являлись трикстерами. Иногда их отношения сказывались на юношах, чаще всего после обрядов. Вот и сейчас Драко, все еще чувствующий присутствие Локи рядом с собой, наполнялся презрением в сторону Барона и его ученика, уже открыл рот, чтобы вылить гнев в обидных, колких фразах, но его опередил Блейз, тяжело вздохнувший и обнявший его.

— Прости, прости, — заговорил мулат в светлую макушку. — Ты не представляешь, как мы переживаем каждый раз, когда ты совершаешь жертвоприношение. Мы просто волнуемся.

— Вы просто не любите Локи, — уже без агрессии в голосе буркнул Драко, расслабляясь в объятьях.

— Его никто не любит. Даже ты. Так что ты устроил на уроке? — отстранившись, спросил парень.

— Уф, — Малфой сжал переносицу, — я же никогда не совершал обряд во время учебного года или непосредственно перед ним из-за того, что после обряда я вижу мир почти таким же, каким его видит Локи: со всей ложью, со всеми чарами, что тянутся от мага, их наложившего, до предмета, на который они накладывались. Так вот, зря я не совершал обряд перед учебой. Все могло бы быть по-другому.

— О чем ты?

— С Поттером что-то не то.

— Он пережил Аваду.

— Никто не выживает после Авады. Сказка о материнской любви чушь полная. Мало что ли за историю было матерей, закрывающих собой своих детей? Да так каждая поступит. Но что-то раньше это не помогало, — Малфой запустил руки в волосы. — Тут что-то другое. Я заметил связь между Поттером и кем-то еще. Связь странная, как от совершенного давным-давно ритуала, и полумертвая, словно тот, кто на другом конце, застрял между жизнью и смертью. И догадайся, где след от нее?

— Шрам.

— Бинго!

— Если… Если ты прав, от этого нужно избавиться. Но как?

— Ну, а кто тут лекарь-некромант? Я отдам тебе воспоминание, сам посмотришь, а потом поговори с Бароном, может, он подскажет, что с этим делать. И еще. Мне не нравится Грюм.

— После выходки с непростительными он никому не нравится.

— Нет. Он чувствуется как слизеринец, а Грюм вообще-то закончил Гриффиндор. И сегодня его лицо смотрелось маской, скрывающей его истинный образ.

— Может стоит сказать Снейпу присмотреть за ним?

— Возможно. — Драко задумчиво кивнул и встал.

Пара пассов палочкой, и идеальные слизеринцы вышли из заброшенного класса.

Грейнджер нервно прохаживалась рядом с кабинетом, где через двадцать минут должен был начаться урок трансфигурации у четвёртого курса Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Девушка надеялась поговорить с другом и подбодрить его, сказав, что она не верит в то, что он сам бросил свое имя в Кубок. Она хотела сделать это еще в выходные, но Гарри никуда, кроме Большого Зала, из подземелий не выходил, да и в Зале был окружен толпой слизеринцев, не отходящих от него ни на шаг.

Гермиона окинула взглядом коридор, убеждаясь, что почти все слизеринцы уже собрались. Не было лишь Малфоя, Забини, Нотта и Гарри. Испугавшись, что вернувшейся неизвестно откуда Малфой успел забрать Поттера для выяснения отношений, гриффиндорка решила действовать. Если Гарри и правда увели в слизеринскую гостиную, то шатенка пойдет туда и все равно поговорит с другом, пусть змееныши только попробуют ей помешать. Кивнув собственным мыслям, Грейнджер смело пошла в сторону девушек серебристо-зеленого факультета. Те при ее приближении замолчали, слегка удивленно смотря на шатенку.

— Где Гарри?

Слизеринки по-прежнему молчали, все также рассматривая девушку.

— Грейнджер, ты правда рассчитываешь на ответ? — высокая сероглазая блондинка дернула плечом, поправляя чуть сползший ремень сумки, остальные растянули губы в полу-усмешках.

— Где Гарри? Не скажите, прокляну, — Гермиона выхватила палочку и направила на Гринграсс.

— А успеешь? — Паркинсон нарочито лениво вытащила из наручного чехла палочку.

— А ты у Малфоя спроси, успела я ему нос разбить или нет.

К перепалке стали прислушиваться оба факультета. Слизеринцы, будучи без своих лидеров, заметно напряглись, не зная, что выбрать: довести ссору до дуэли или спустить на тормозах. С одной стороны все помнили слова Драко об избежание конфликтов, а с другой грязнокровка первая вытащила палочку и начала провоцировать драку. Ситуация накалялась. Проблему решила Булстроуд. Хлопнув Гринграсс и Паркинсон по плечу, она оттеснила их в сторону и дружелюбно улыбнулась:

— Не знаем мы, где твой Поттер. Он с Ноттом из класса уходил. Наверняка шатаются где-нибудь. К началу урока явятся.

— Малфой не с ними? — Гермиона неохотно опустила палочку.  
— Что Драко с этим шрамоголовым делать? — Миллисента немного сочувственно, как на дурочку, посмотрела на гриффиндорку.

Едва девушка договорила, как в коридоре появились Нотт и Поттер. Последний радостно замахал подруге и поспешил к ней.

— Гарри! — Девушка крепко обняла брюнета. Парень улыбнулся и обнял в ответ. — Я хотела поговорить с тобой еще в субботу.

— Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке? Рон обидел?

— Ничего не случилось. Я в порядке. И пусть только попытается. Я про Турнир хотела поговорить.

— Я не бросал свое имя в Кубок, Герм.

— Знаю! Знаю. Это я и хотела сказать. Я тебе верю, Гарри.

— Спасибо.

Разговаривая с Гермионой, Гарри чувствовал теплый комок в груди, но стоило перевести взгляд за спину подруги туда, где стояли гриффиндорцы, как его окатывало презрение от бывших сокурсников, из которых только Невилл здоровался с ним при встрече.

Лестрейндж появился в коридоре, чеканя шаг в тяжелых форменных ботинках. Он сразу же заметил Поттера, беседующего с кудрявой шатенкой, в которой Рег без труда узнал девушку, что понравилась Краму и о которой тот болтал без умолку, хоть толком даже не говорил с ней. Подойдя к парочке, дурмстранговец кривовато улыбнулся, рассматривая гриффиндорку вблизи и не находя ничего, чтобы стоило двухлетних отношений Крама с Пьюси. Всего-то милая внешность, которая со временем исчезнет, неподходящее происхождение, средний для магглорожденной потенциал и ослиное упрямство, часто являющееся чуть ли не основополагающим качеством для представителей ее факультета.

— Ищешь Драко? — Гарри немного неуверенно прервал неловкое молчание, воцарившееся с приходом Лестрейнджа. — Его здесь нет. Он…

— С Забини. Я вижу. Только их двоих нет. — Шатен не отрывал глаз от Грейнджер, а затем, оценивающе осмотрев парня и припомнив его странные взгляды на Драко во время приветственной вечеринки, продолжил: — Передашь ему кое-что?  
— Конечно. — Брюнет кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.

Хмыкнув на готовность Поттера, Лестрейндж наклонился и шепнул тому на ухо послание. Развернувшись, он направился прочь от кабинета трансфигурации, но столкнулся с братом и Блейзом. Перекинувшись с ними парой тихих фраз, Регулус растворился в хитросплетениях хогвартских коридорах, оставив после себя лишь гулкое эхо шагов.

Гермиона, убедившись, что дурмстранговец ушел, заговорила:

— Я читала про Дурмстранг. Это же практически школа убийц. Там только чистокровные учатся. Остальных даже не берут. Как Дамблдор позволил им приехать? Да еще со Слизерином их посадил!

Гарри, тоже читавший про Дурмстранг, возразил:

— Никаких не убийц. Дурмстранг — это международная школа, специализирующаяся на боевой магии, военной тактике и стратегии. Ее выпускники, как правило, работают в органах правопорядка своих стран. Да, до середины двадцатого века она была закрыта для магглорожденных и большинства полукровок. Однако Гриндевальд показал острую нехватку классифицированных специалистов в авроратах Европы и Америки. Оказалось, аврорских курсов недостаточно, поэтому после его поражения в Дурмстранг стало легче поступать нечистокровным волшебникам. Например, в нынешней делегации из четырнадцати человек четверо магглорожденные и трое полукровки.

— О, хорошо, — растерялась девушка, не ожидая от друга таких познаний, но не отступила от своего мнения. — Ладно, но кем станет Регулус Лестрейндж, сын одних из самых жестоких Пожирателей Смерти, аврором или убийцей? Каким-нибудь наемником на службе у мерзавцев?

— Главой рода, — поставил точку в споре друзей раздавшийся за их спинами голос Малфоя.

— Мы не… Она не это имела в виду, — попытался оправдаться в разы покрасневший Гарри.

Не став даже слушать, Драко развернулся и пошел в класс.

— Герм! Ты даже не знаешь Рега, но уже его осуждаешь! — Парень разочарованно поджал губы. — Ты ведешь себя как Рон, считающий всех слизеринцев гадами. Напомнить тебе о прошлогоднем происшествии?

— Прости, Гарри. Просто я так испугалась, когда они затащили тебя и Невилла в тот кабинет. Они вели себя так, словно имеют на это право.

— Они и имели в принципе. Малфой сделал тогда очень правильную вещь. Он…

— Молодые люди, вы будете заходить в класс или мне начинать урок без вас? — МакГонагалл остановилась на пороге своего класс и смотрела на заговорившихся учеников.

— Извините, профессор, — хором произнесли те и поспешили на занятие.

Поттер качался на задних ножках стула, пялясь в потолок слизеринской гостиной, сидевший рядом первокурсник усердно строчил эссе профессору Флитвику. Вообще-то Гарри тоже не мешало бы заняться домашней работой, но слова Регулуса все крутились в голове: «Это драконы». Что это за фраза? Драконы, драконы… Парень непроизвольно вспомнил Норберта — маленького драконыша, появившегося на свет на его глазах, очередное чудо волшебного мира, который давно перестал поражать Гарри. Тогда он так жалел, что Хагриду пришлось отправить его брату Рона, работающему в румынском драконьем заповеднике, а сейчас он прекрасно понимал, какой опасностью стал бы растущий не по дням, а по часам дракон. Парень резко опустил стул на все четыре ножки.

Регулус приходил предупредить о первом испытании! Тем обиднее звучали слова Гермионы.

Гарри встал и уверенно направился к кабинету Малфоя, намереваясь передать слова Рега, хоть в этом, вероятно, и не было нужды, ведь Драко уже встретился с ним, и извиниться за слова подруги еще раз, но перед дверью замер, не решаясь войти. Глубоко вздохнув, парень коротко постучал и, дождавшись разрешения, вошел в комнату. Остановившись в центре, он стал рассматривать ее обстановку и сидевшего за заваленным бумагами столом Драко, который выглядел уставшим, но довольным, словно ему удалось провернуть какую-то пакость.

— Зачем пришел, Поттер? — раздался бархатный голос со стороны камина.

Повернув голову на голос, Гарри наткнулся на янтарный взгляд развалившегося в кресле и что-то пившего из толстостенного прозрачного бокала без ножки Забини. Блейз, залпом допив налитый ром, встал и подошел к бывшему гриффиндорцу. Нагло схватив его за подбородок, он принялся поворачивать лицо Гарри, что-то внимательно рассматривая на его лбу.

— Да, теперь я вижу, — удивленно и не веря произнес мулат. — Невероятно. В жизни ни о чем подобном не слышал. Ну, ладно, я пойду. Не буду вам мешать, — уже совершенно другим, игривым тоном, сказал Блейз и, потрепав Поттера по щеке, ушел.

— О чем он?

— Неважно, — Малфой встал, обошел стол и, облокотившись на него, сложил руки на груди. — Садись, — он кивнул на кресло перед собой.

Поттер послушно уселся в предложенное кресло. Парень не мог оторвать взгляд от жилистых рук Принца, силу которых подчеркивали закатанные рукава форменной белой сорочки. От каждого движения длинных пальцев мышцы на предплечьях блондина едва заметно перекатывались, плавно оживляя яркую змею на одном из них.

— Первым испытанием будут драконы? — Гарри поднял глаза на лицо Драко.

— Верно, — Малфой кивнул. — Не ожидал, что ты догадаешься. Думал, из вашей гриффиндорской троицы только Грейнджер умеет мозгами пользоваться.

— Я обязательно передам ей твой комплимент. — Брюнет никак не отреагировал на подколку Драко и нахмурился. — Как я должен победить дракона?

— Тебе не придется его побеждать. Тебе нужно будет что-то у него забрать.

— Забрать? С чего ты так решил?

— Потому что драконы всегда что-то охраняют. Это же драконы, — Малфой едва уловимо пожал плечами. — Так что тебе всего-то нужно найти способ незаметно подобраться к дракону, взять всё, что нужно, и также незаметно уйти.

— Всего-то?

— Не переживай, Поттер, у тебя еще две недели есть.

— А огонь? Драконы огнем плюются.

— Что это? Я слышу голос разума? — Малфой усмехнулся. — Не переживай. Есть у меня одна идея. Если получится, то сможешь не опасаться драконьего огня. Но даже в таком случае лучше не подставляться.

— Как думаешь, кто еще знает о драконах на первом испытании?

— С учетом того, что нас предупредил дурмстранговец, а Хагрид, который наверняка помогает ухаживать за драконами, без ума от мадам Максим… Все, кроме Диггори.

— Его надо предупредить. Это же опасно: идти к дракону неподготовленным.

— Даже не думай. — Принц засунул руки в карманы брюк и навис над Поттером. — Ты больше не гриффиндорец, чтобы действовать во имя всеобщего блага и умирать на алтаре чужих замыслов. Ты слизеринец. Так думай о себе, о беглом Блэке, грязнокровке и многочисленных Уизли. О них, а не о Диггори, которого ты даже не знаешь толком.

— Я так не могу! — Гарри вскочил и теперь был наравне с Малфоем. — Я, может, и слизеринец, но не эгоистичная тварь, которой плевать на жизни тех, кто не входит в Священные двадцать восемь**!

Развернувшись, парень почти вылетел из кабинета, но остановился на пороге, услышав окрик Драко:

— Так ты приходил только из-за испытания?

— Нет! Хотел извиниться за слова Гермионы о Регулусе.

— Ну, так извинись.

— Извини, — практически прошипел так и не повернувшийся Гарри и ушел, хлопнув напоследок дверью.

За ужином Поттер сел за гриффиндорский стол, не желая видеть Принца. Парень злился. О том, что Драко красив, он знал с первого курса. В конце концов, это было тяжело не заметить. Однако скверный характер блондина всегда перекрывал его красоту, кривя четко очерченные губы в ухмылку и закрывая серые глаза пеленой высокомерия. А сейчас Гарри не мог перестать смотреть на него. За короткое время, что он провёл на Слизерине, брюнет узнал другого Драко: умного, насмешливого, потрясающего.

Когда сегодня утром Драко прикоснулся к нему, что-то внутри Гарри отозвалось небывалым жаром, дрожью прошлось по позвоночнику, расцвело румянцем на смуглых щеках. И ему бы испугаться, что его первая симпатия оказалась парнем, да не просто парнем, а Малфоем. Малфоем, который не может быть добрым. Малфоем, который поднимет его на смех, если узнает. Малфоем, от которого не отходит красавчик Забини. Но вместо страха Поттер после разговора с блондином чувствовал себя обманутым, тот образ Принца, что он, видимо, ошибочно увидел, рассыпался, вновь показывая надменного ублюдка. Вот и сейчас он белозубо смеялся за слизеринский столом, будто это абсолютно нормально подвергать парня опасности только из-за того, что он не слизеринец!

— Гарри. Гарри!

Поттер вздрогнул и посмотрел на подругу:

— Что?

— Ты уже минут десять, не отрываясь, пялишься на Малфоя, кромсая при этом бифштекс.

Гарри опустил взгляд на тарелку, с удивлением понимая, что Гермиона права.

— Что у вас произошло? Он думает, что ты сам бросил имя в Кубок?

— Нет. У нас никто так не думает. Вернее, — брюнет усмехнулся, — всем плевать, как мое имя оказалось в Кубке.

— Гарри… — шатенка сочувствующе поджала губы, но внезапно вставший Поттер ее прервал.

— Извини, Герм, мне надо кое с кем поговорить, — сказал он и быстрыми шагами стал догонять закончившего ужинать Диггори.

Драко проводил взглядом вышедшего вслед за хаффлпаффцем Поттера и, не удержавшись, закатил глаза. Заметивший это Блейз улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Кажется, кое-кто не поддается дрессировке.

— Временно, Блейз, временно, — улыбнулся в ответ блондин.


End file.
